New Horizons
by Prairiesentry
Summary: Bella & Edward's honeymoon, this is my 1st fanfic, please R&R I don't own any of these glorious characters, they are the prop. of Stephenie Meyer's brilliant mind
1. Secret Hideaway

Edward and I stood side by side, his arm around me, loving, but yet protective as always. We stood on the sand in the growing light watching the speed boat slowly disappear into the darkness of the water. I sensed he was no longer looking at the boat, though he could probably still see it, even though it had been several long seconds since it had faded from my vision. I turned my head to meet his gaze which I was sure was on me. Our eyes met confirming my suspicions

"Well _Mrs. Cullen?_" he broke the silence, his voice rich with the pride of what those words signified "What do you think?" he qualified sweeping his other arm around to indicate what he was taking about, though I already knew.

Up until that moment I hadn't really thought about our surroundings. I looked around, following the path his arm had made. My mouth gaped at what I saw. We were standing on a beach, the sand shimmering orange in the sunrise. Wow, was it morning already? I took advantage of the increasing light to steal a glance at Edward, _ my _Edward. He was breathtaking his pale skin painted gold in the sunlight, and throwing rainbows. It took all my willpower to continue my scan of the area.

The Beach was only about a mile wide, flanked on both sides by what looked like dense forest, probably teeming with wildlife. I couldn't really expect him to go without hunting for our entire honeymoon. I twisted slightly in his arms to look behind us, and there it stood at the end of the beach. A small hut on stilts, I could see a few boats under the house, and something else which was covered by a tarp. I followed the stairs up with my eyes to the hut itself, it looked exactly like those pictures of tiki was made of what looked to be bamboo, with a roof thatched with palm fronds.

So here we were on our own, private beach -I assumed- surrounded by tropical paradise. Somewhere warm and sunny. Where Edward didn't have to worry about attracting attention in the sun, as would have happened on a public beach. I realized that my mouth was still hanging open like a cod fish. Edward was looking at me, with that beautiful crooked smile, waiting for an answer.

"Edward it's -" I searched for words to describe what I saw, felt. Beautiful? Yes but more somehow, this place was ideal in every way. Hot and sunny, full of wildlife. For him now but perhaps later for me too. And most importantly _private_.

"Perfect" I completed, however cheesy it sounded, there really was no other word suitable. Just like the beautiful, granite god standing next to me.

"But you haven't even seen inside?" he teased. In truth I didn't need to. If Edward were there, then a dingy public bathroom would have been glorious. I sensed he was waiting for some sort of response

"So give me the tour then" I remarked with just a hint of sarcasm

"Well this is the beach..." he drew out the word, looking at me with a smirk on his face

"Mr. Wise-guy" I chided gently, he chuckled then scooped me up into his arms.

When I could finally reach his mouth, those perfect marble lips. I leaned in to kiss him. Throwing my arms around his neck. I parted my lips and sighed, waiting for him to pull away, he must have sensed my hesitation, cause his eyes opened slightly and he gazed into mine. I gave in and our lips moved in response to each others needs. I was surprised by his tongue tracing my lips begging for entrance. We had never french kissed before. Too risky, he always said. Guess that didn't really matter now, good, I thought, not caring, my only thought was Edward. I tried to focus on the shape and texture of his tongue of course it was cold but, somehow it was soft, not hard like the rest of him, almost _fleshy. _ I felt myself getting light-headed, this was one of the most intense kisses we had ever had, it was overwhelming, I imagined that I would be overwhelmed a _lot_ during our honeymoon. All of a sudden he was no longer kissing me, his lips were at my ear

"Breathe Bella" he reminded me softly. I took a deep breath, disappointed that our kiss was over- and that I day-dreamed during part of it. I leaned in to kiss him again, but he chuckled instead

"Patience love" he answered kissing my forehead instead. I pouted a little, tucking my chin down, sulking what I hoped was seductively. He only laughed louder, as he began loping up the stairs.

During our kiss we had already walked up the beach. As we reached the door, Edward nudged it open with his foot, crossing the threshold with me still in his arms. _So traditional_ - not that I could expect someone who was born in 1901 to _not _be. He pulled me in closer for another kiss, but didn't let it get as intense as the last one, but it was still extremely passionate and had we been somewhere public, would have sparked thoughts of _ get a room _from people around us, not that we ever kissed like this in public, Edward was too much of a gentleman. On our honeymoon however... I let the thought trail off. Edward was setting me down, sliding his arm from around me until it found my hand, which I took, weaving my fingers through his, and giving his hand a squeeze. I pulled my eyes away from him, almost painfully, to look around.

We were in a small kitchen, with cupboards that had been bleached white over the years, by the sun and salt air, I imagined. The walls were painted what I assumed was once a bright turquoise, but had suffered the same fate as the cupboards. There was a table and two chairs. Then in one corner- looking like a giraffe on a farm trying to blend in with the cows and chickens- were three of the most state of the art kitchen appliances I'd ever seen. This surely was Edwards doing. From the look of them I wouldn't be surprised if they did the cooking and cleaning all by themselves, then finished by saying '_bon appetit' _in a robot voice. The fridge, I would later discover was filled with more food than was really necessary, considering, only I would be eating, and then perhaps not for long.

When I had finished taking in the kitchen I pulled him along the hallway, toward the next room. It was the bathroom. This _bathroom_ was almost as big as the kitchen, and much more recently renovated. Everything _sparkled_. There was a glassed in shower in one corner, that was obviously meant for more than one person- the thought made me blush. Edward smiled, which made me blush harder, imagining what he could possibly be thinking about. I stood taking it all in, the long counter with two sinks that looked like crystal bowls with taps that made the water tumble into them like a waterfall. Right in the center of the room, set into the floor was a gigantic tub, more like a hot tub than the kind usually found in a bathroom, I searched puzzled, around the edge of it for the tap, Edward must have guessed what I was looking for cause his eyes drifted to the ceiling. -sometimes I wondered if he was telling the truth when he said he couldn't read my mind, the way he knew me. There was a hole in the ceiling with what looked like a light inside. Edward must have picked up on my curiosity cause he turned a dial on the wall and flicked off the lights. Before I could say anything about it though, I heard from the ceiling the sound of water, and turned my head up to see that the hole in the ceiling was pouring coloured water into the tub. The light kept shifting through greens and blues and purples. I stood there awed. I reached out my hand to touch the falling rainbow of water, I must have reached to far.

"Whoa!" I cried out as I felt my natural clumsiness taking hold of me. I was falling, fully clothed into the abyss that was the slowly filling tub below me. Then I was in Edwards arms. He had saved me. Not only from possibly cracking my head on the side of the tub, but also from ruining my wedding dress. In truth I was impressed that I had gone this long _without _ falling, considering the shoes I was wearing. Alice had me in period style Edwardian boots, they were white lace and leather. They buttoned up the side and had really high heels. They weren't of the same era as the dress, but they went so nicely, that Alice let the fashion _faux pas_ slide. Actually I was starting to like heels, not because they looked nice or were easy for me to walk in, but because I could reach up to kiss Edward more easily. I turned my face to look in his eyes, losing myself in their golden depths. His hands were around my waist

"Did I mention how much I enjoy rescuing you?" he purred into my ear, his velvety voice entrancing.

"Really?" I asked him coyly with one eybrow raised for emphasis "I'll have to make it a point to give you more opportunities then" I added. Though in truth no _extra_ effort was necessary, I just seemed to always be the _damsel in distress_. But his eyes got wide at my statement.

"Bella" he started, but I could see the true concern in his eyes, so I interuppted

"Edward, I'm _kidding"_ I could sense him relax.

I took a step towards the door, flicking on the lights and turning off the water. Edwards face was disappointed. Though he tried to hide it. In truth I was a little disappointed too. I would have loved to have had a bath, I had been in this dress since yesterday morning. I felt starchy, and sweaty, and my hair was full of hairspray. But I just couldn't envision my first time being in a tub, no matter how luxurious or romantic. Geez I had no idea what I was doing. I would very likely nearly drown! I say _nearly_ only because Edward wouldn't let me completely drown. So I continued on.

The last room was of course the bedroom, it was very simple but beautiful. The furnishings were few. A night stand and a dresser, both in that same bleached wood. A large rocking chair in the corner, looking remarkably similar to the one in my old bedroom. And a gigantic bed. Swathed in white mosquito netting, which pooled on the floor around the bed, giving the illusion that the bed was sitting on a cloud. There were french doors that opened out onto a balcony, overlooking the forest. Now a brighter flaming orange from the sunrise. I imagined Edward, in all his glory standing in the glow. I felt the blood rising into my cheeks, coloring them. Edward moved to stand behind me. Sliding his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my belly. I felt his cool breath in ear as he whispered.


	2. the bedroom

"You are so unbelievably beautiful in the sunrise...you're breath-taking" He purred, as he buried his lips into my neck.

I closed my eyes and relished the moment. As he made trails along my jaw and neck with his kisses, I felt myself losing patience. I yearned for his lips to touch mine. I pivoted to face him, tilting my chin up and rising on my toes, to find his perfect lips. He continued kissing my neck, I turned my face to his, but yet he wouldn't kiss me! The kisses he was covering me with were divine, but I needed more, I needed _him_ I decided to try one of my new found tricks

"Edward" I whispered. I waited, he opened his eyes slightly and looked at me a crooked smile played at the corner of his lips, all the while never stopping.

"Edward, please" I begged, closing my eyes for emphasis. Knowing he could not resist my begging. I felt him hesitate, before continuing. Obviously he was very in control right now. But I wasn't out of tricks yet

"Edward" I breathed " I need you to..." I trailed off, hoping to pique his curiosity, my eyes still closed. It worked, he stopped and whispered right into my ear his breath, sending shivers through me

"I'm at your command my love, but you need to finish your sentences"

I pulled back so that I could look up into his eyes through my lashes, sealing the deal. When did I get so devious I wondered

"Edward, I have a lot of difficulty forming coherent thoughts when you kiss me like that, let alone finishing my sentences" I explained. He smiled coyly, obviously proud of his accomplishment. "What I was trying to tell you was that I need you to kiss me, or I will go mad" I completed

"My love, I _was_ kissing you" he teased, knowing full well what I meant, but apparently enjoying this little game. Damn. Now what? I asked myself. Use the lashes, a little voice told me. I looked up again into his topaz eyes. Willing mine to smolder like his.

"You were" I admitted "But _I_ wasn't kissing _you" _I qualified. His smile grew wicked and he blinked mischievously at me. God! He even makes blinking work to his advantage. He continued to _ponder _what I had said, but in truth he was just drawing it out, teasing. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, pleeease" I moaned

"You know I cant resist you when you beg" he said as his lips found mine, causing another moan and a sigh from me. Note to self, moaning works too. I wove my fingers into his hair, my lips parted and I prepared to give myself over. My eyes closed and I started to lose myself to him, when he pulled away.

"Oops." I said playfully "Too much?" I asked him tenderly, remembering how much self control it took him.

"On the contrary" he responded "Not enough" he smiled apparently amused

Huh? I'm sure if you wrote the word _confused_ across my forehead with a marker, it wouldn't have been anymore obvious than the look on my face.

"Bella" he began, hesitating, searching for words? Edward _always_ new what to say he was so calculated and precise. What could he need to say that had him so torn with indecision. My heart sank. He changed his mind, he doesn't want this I thought. Ever the observer, Edward put his fingers under my chin, lifting it so that I would look up at his face. I had dropped it without realizing when I had that thought.

"Bella" he started again " You are my angel, my savior, my everything, my _soul_" he continued. "I _need_ you, but I also need you to be okay with this" he asked, his face serious.

my mind raced in circles. Was he? Did he actually believe?

"Are you asking permission?" I responded incredulously

"Indeed. Did you think that I would just whisk you away here and have my way with you? Without your consent?" he said surprised

I blushed, embarrassed "Actually, I did" I said in a small voice. This was _my_ demand. I couldn't fathom why he thought he needed permission, especially now that we were married.

He chuckled softly "Bella, just because you are now my wife, doesn't mean that you lose all rights to your body" he explained "All I want to know is if you want this, want _me_, the way that I want you. Now. Here." he breathed expectantly.

Silly Edward! How could he not know after all this time, after I married him that I _wanted_ him. Wanted him in ways that I couldn't even think about voicing aloud. "Edward" I said softly "Every moment I spent with you has lead me here, you cannot imagine the depth of my desire for you, I _need _you" I began, rising on my toes reaching up to kiss him " Here" I kissed him again. "Now" Kiss. "Always" I slid my hands up the nape of his neck burying them in his hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. I was hoping, no _praying_ that he understood. Edward's eyes rolled up as his eyelids slid closed, and his lips surrendered to mine. Message received.

His hands which had been at my waist while we were talking, now caressed their way up my back, to the top of the impossibly long row of buttons of my wedding dress, zippers were still relatively new in 1918 and definitely would not be found on a wedding dress. Alice had explained while I complained at the amount of time it took to do each one up, now as he deftly undid each one, I was enjoying the sensuousness of it, a zipper would have been too quick, too easy. Besides Edward seemed to be enjoying himself as he released each one, as though they were the bars of a cage that I was trapped in, and he was rescuing me from their clutches.

Yes I'm sure Edward was enjoying him self as he gazed seductively at me, gauging my reaction as he slowly unbuttoned my dress. I inhaled deeply and let it out in a breathy huff as I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back slightly at each. Recovering just in time for him to release me from another bar of my prison. I was never a theatrical person, but this was definitely worth the effort, not that I needed to try very hard. Edward's reaction was the reason for this display, while I knew I didn't have the power to fluster him enough to fumble with the buttons. I heard him suck his breath in through his teeth, every time I exhaled.

Eventually the long row was done, his hands now at the base of my spine, snaked their way up my body along my sides, his cool fingers rolling over my shoulders, underneath my sleeves and down my arms. Pulling my dress with them. Which was now forming a puddle of lace and silk around me.

His eyes followed the path that my now discarded dress had taken, gazing lovingly at my newly exposed flesh. Truth be told I was only slightly less dressed than I had been a moment before. I was still clad in a white lace corset, with garters, stockings and silk panties. Not to mention my boots and the string of pearls at my throat. I looked at Edward, _my _Edward. Mmmm, I loved the thought of that, the idea that he was mine and mine alone.

He was still wearing the same clothes from our wedding, straight legged pants in a pinstriped gray heather, with a crisp white shirt only the tips of the collar turned turned down over a dark gray tie. He had a dark gray waistcoat that hugged the cut of his chest, topped by a long charcoal jacket with tails that came almost to the back of his knees. The lapels formed a deep V held closed with one button at his waist. He looked divine. Like a fashion plate from 1918.

I decided that as regal as he looked in these clothes, something had to be done about them. I had the naughty thought that they would look quite nice in a pile on the floor next to my dress. I set about making that happen. Before I could act however, Edward put his hands on my waist and gingerly lifted me out of the lake that was my dress. As soon as he had set me down I put my plan back into action.

I started with the button of his jacket. One button, I could handle that. I looked into his eyes up through my lashes, as my hands went to his button and clumsily undid it, sliding my hands up his body onto his shoulders, underneath the jacket. I pushed it off of him, my hands sliding down his back, until it fell on the floor. My eyes never leaving his.

I snaked my hands back to his stomach to undo the buttons of his waistcoat, four buttons this time. I was confident, though not as adept as Edward. I fumbled only slightly as it too fell to the floor. Edward gave me most delicious smile, causing me to blush deeply causing me to almost lose the will-power to continue.

Usually I hated the way my blushes gave me away, but I was loving the effect that they had on Edward, this once- I was sure- he knew exactly what I was thinking. I walked my fingers up his tie, pouting the way you see Parisian girls do in old movies- hoping I had gotten the look right. I grabbed his tie just below the knot and used it to pull him towards me for a kiss. When did I become such a minx? I pushed the thought from my mind as I let myself become dazzled my his kiss.

I struggled to maintain clarity. I could feel Edward's triumphant smile through our kiss, and it fueled my resolve to continue.

I slowly pulled the knot of his tie down, loosening it. When it was undone I left it hanging around his neck, while I began to work on his shirt buttons. Starting at the top, I let my kisses trail up his jaw to his ear, letting out a lusty breath before continuing down his throat, to his collar and the growing V of his shirt. I kissed my way down his chest following the path of the buttons as they became undone. Edward's chest was defined by the slender cut of his muscles. He reminded me of a statue. Hard, cold and perfect.

As I undid the last one, I planted a lingering kiss right above the waistband of his pants, letting the tip of my tongue taste his icy skin.

He let out a soft hiss, as he pulled me up to face him, then twisting me around by my waist, so that my back now rested against his chest. He buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply. He pulled his head back to whisper in my ear, his breath tickled deliciously.

"That was so painfully divine" he breathed

"I'm sorry, was I hurting you?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

He chuckled, deep and throaty "It's a pain I'll suffer gladly, but it took all my willpower not to devour you just now" he admitted

"_All_ your willpower" I questioned

"Well no, maybe not _all_ my willpower, I saved some for this" he confided, as his fingers fluttered up the laces of my corset and began tugging at the laces, leading me to the bed, and laying me down on my stomach.

He after he had undone the knot he, very slowly pulled the laces out of each eyelet. I didn't have the heart, -or the voice for that matter- to tell him there were hooks at the front. In truth I was enjoying this as much as he seemed to be.

I felt like a present being slowly unwrapped.


	3. the playing field

I was now almost completely free of my prison of clothing. Edward having finished unlacing my corset, rolled me over tenderly so that I was on my back facing him. My corset though undone was still covering me.

His hands slid down each thigh, quickly releasing each stocking from the garter clips. His hands continued to caress my leg down to my ankle, bending my leg so that my foot would rest on his leg.

"Did I mention, how sexy you are? _Especially_ in these boots" His velvet voice coated with lust. As he began to unbutton my boots.

Whoa. Wait a minute. _S__exy? _Edward never used language like that! Not that sexy is a dirty word or anything, but his descriptions were usually more _refined, _like entrancing, or rapturous. I felt like I was getting a glimpse of the _real _Edward. The dark, instinct driven, animalistic part of him that he had always kept me shielded from before.

The idea that Edward was giving in to his instincts should have scared me, heck I should have been terrified! All it did however, was excite me more.

I heard a soft _clunk_ as he dropped my boot to the floor. I felt my body shiver in delight as he planted a soft kiss on the inside of my knee, before taking up my other leg. He removed the second boot remarkably quick, considering how he lingered over the first one. His patience must be wearing thin, I thought. With that, he snaked his way back up my thigh, his icy fingers leaving fiery trails wherever they touched. He tucked his fingers under the edge of my stockings, peeling each one down as he followed its path with his lips.

"Edward" I moaned softly, but I knew he heard. His current _endeavors_ left me breathless and lightheaded. He finished with my stockings, and we were face to face. It delighted me that he seemed just as breathless as I was.

He leaned in to kiss me, when I lost control. I moved my hands from me sides where they had been unconsciously gripping the bed, and braided them into his hair pulling him in close, almost roughly to kiss him. His pleasure at my boldness, overcame his initial shock as I felt him melt into me. His eyes rolling closed. I traced the contours of his lips with the tip of my tongue, teasingly. He parted his lips and let his tongue out to meet mine, I allowed him entrance only briefly before I twisted in his embrace, hoping he would take the hint and flip us both over. Edward complied, his curiosity piqued at what I was up to. After all me being on top of him was a brazen move, and I'm sure he saw it as one. As we rolled my corset fell off of me, leaving me in only my panties. Edward _noticed, _and I felt his unnecessary breath quicken. I liked having this effect on him

Edwards head rested lightly on the pillow, our tongues like two snakes in a mesmerizing dance, gracefully slithering and sliding against one another. The moment was exquisite, but I needed to end it.

I knew what I needed to do but wasn't sure how to start. I wanted to let him know, how much I wanted him, that I was ready to be his, but I also didn't want him to think of his wife as a trollop.

Trollop or no, I knew that I needed him, and he was still far too dressed for that to happen. So as painful as it was to tear myself away from the divine slickness of his tongue. I did, consoling myself with the knowledge that it was only temporary, and that we'd be kissing again soon.

I made a trail of warmth up his jaw to his ear, sighing softly. His breath hitched. "My turn" I whispered lustily. His face was a mixture of panic and anticipation. Anticipation at what I was going to do, and panic, cause he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it.

I slowly kissed my way down his neck, drinking in the scent of him, it was intoxicating. Edward always smelled incredible, but it was as if his arousal was the missing ingredient. Making him undeniably irresistible, I could feel my head clouding over, and shook it to regain what clarity I could. I kissed my way down his chest, my hands caressing every contour of his defined muscles. As I neared his navel however, I could see the fear plainly on his face.

"Bella." he warned

"Easy love" I soothed, hoping it was enough. I wasn't planning on anything particularly risky, that would come later. That thought made me blush. I pressed my cheek into his abdomen, letting him feel the warmth. He breathed in deep, reining in his self control, I imagined. Why was I making this so difficult on him, I wondered. I wanted so badly to please him. But was this really the best way? I decided to play it a little safer, not much though.

My hands went to his buckle. Clumsily, I undertook the task of undoing it. Then, the button of his trousers. My fingers searched along the waistband for the button. I searched seeking the edge of his fly, anything! I grew frustrated, how exactly did he get these on?

He started to laugh, and I shot him an angry look.

"Bella, love" he chuckled

"And what, pray tell, is so funny, _Mr. Cullen" _I retorted, embarrassed.

"You." he chided gently, not really wanting to upset me. But a smile still played at his lips.

"Well if you're quite done laughing at my expense, I wouldn't mind knowing the reason" I demanded

"Bella, don't be upset, but the look of frustration on your face was priceless. I couldn't help myself" He started to explain, only gaining a pout from me. " And if I had any inkling of what you were up to, I would have told you that they zip up the back." he finished

huh? It took me a moment to understand what he was talking about, before it hit me. I was about to take off his pants. When this little episode interrupted. I sat sulking, not sure if I had the resolve to continue. I felt embarrassed, and silly. Edward, seeing through my hurt, held my face in his hands, and breathed out softly, clouding my mind with his scent. Dazzling me. It only served to remind me how incredible he was.

"Where were we?" he whispered, as he kissed me and brought us to our feet. His hands found mine, and gave them a gentle squeeze, before wrapping them around his waist. He deposited them right where his pants fastened at his back. Before sliding his hands back up my arms and up the nape of my neck, combing his fingers up into my hair.

I regained my courage and undid the hooks and the zipper of his pants. While I pressed my cheek into his chest. They fell to the floor with a soft thud. He had already kicked off his shoes when we were on the bed.

So there we were. He in his fitted boxers and socks, and me in my panties. He pulled back slightly, enjoying the view no doubt, before lifting my chin up to kiss him. I felt him balance on one foot, then the other. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I wondered what he was up to, though not enough to break the kiss to see. Only when I pulled away to catch my breath, did I notice his socks, on top of the pile. Only Edward could have pulled off a move like that gracefully. Well at least now, his little trick had evened up the playing field.


	4. muddled

**AN- Hello all, sorry for the delay. the call of Breaking Dawn was impossible to ignore.**

**First I want to thank all of you for reading my story, I wrote it for myself, because I needed to get the fantasies of Edward's & Bella's first time from haunting me. So it more than thrills me to think that others like it too. if you want more let me know.  
**

**also a disclaimer, while reading BD I noticed some freakishly similar scenes/settings. I in no way meant this deliberately, I had no advance copy of the book to work with. just the comforting thought that my imagination shares some similarities with the brilliant working of Stephenie Meyer's. who owns all of these glorious characters. **

**Okay so on with the story...I'm a details girl, but if you think it's too much let me know, please R&R**

I stood facing him, my heart fluttering frantically. My hands trembled, as I placed my palms to the icy planes of his chest. Locking my eyes on his. I let my hands glide smoothly over him. My fingers trailed over the perfection and smoothness of his body, like raindrops down the window pane.

When my hands reached the waistband of his boxers, I felt them tremble again slightly, but I steeled my resolve and continued. I needed to do this. Not only for me, but for Edward. Just thinking of the pleasure that this would bring him, was more than enough to quell my nerves. I tucked my fingers under the edge of his boxers. Sliding them down over his hips, my hands following.

When they reached midway down his thigh, they fell the rest of the way unaided. I brought my hands around to the back of Edward's knees, and from there raked my way back up with my fingernails. Edward let out a hiss. Not the menacing one he reserved for his enemies, but one entirely lust fueled, the same lust that had him teetering on the edge of his self control. I hoped that he had enough left for what I was about to do to him, let alone what we planned to do afterward.

Reaching up to the back of his neck, with my left hand, I gently guided his head down to kiss me. I figured that giving him a minute to rein in his willpower might help. When we were deep into the kiss, I took my right hand from the small of his back where it had been resting and let just my fingertips touch him just below his navel.

I needed to be swift but smooth, I was sure that If Edward had even an inkling of what I was about to do, that he would stop me. I couldn't no _wouldn't _let that happen. I needed this, almost as much as I'm sure he did. I needed to touch him, _feel_ his need for me. Also somewhere in the back of my mind I was worried. Not that he didn't want me. God no! I'm sure I could even begin to grasp how _much_ he wanted me. But I've had the talks, seen the films, I knew how his, uhm, _equipment,_ was supposed to work. But Edward, as glorious and perfect as he was, did not have any blood in his body-so to speak. The thought that perhaps he _couldn't, _nagged at me. I pushed it far back into the convoluted recesses of my mind. Edward didn't seem nervous in that way. I hoped, that if it were an issue, we wouldn't be in this position right now.

I threw my fears into the passion of our kiss, letting it dissolve like sugar on his tongue. As I traced patterns into the flesh of his lower abs, I felt his breathing accelerate. I let my swirling fingertips creep closer, until they reached the soft curls of hair. Then with a swift (for a human) movement traced along his length, using only my index finger. I had expected it to be cool and hard like the rest of his body, but the marble cold firmness of him, had a heat to it that I couldn't explain. Almost as though his skin were electrified. He gasped then moaned low in his chest.

The sound thrilled me! To think that I could have this kind of effect on him, was exhilarating. I gripped him gently, (I wasn't sure how sensitive his vampire manhood was, but better safe than sorry) and slid my hand back down till it rested against his body. His eyes rolled back a little, and his eyes closed. The look on his face a mixture of ecstasy and pain. I worried that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Edward" I breathed trying to gauge his level of control

"Hmm?" he moaned, his eyes remaining closed

"Do you like this?" I asked gently, stroking him again for emphasis

"More than you can fathom" he whispered around a moan. "But" he injected

"What is it?" I asked panic leaking into my voice. I slowed my rhythm, a bit.

" You are making me feel..." he trailed off

"Yes?" I questioned almost begging, the panic now ringing. my hand though still on him, halted.

"Bella, relax" he soothed "You are doing nothing wrong" he explained. His eyes opened now and fixed on mine. "You were making me feel so incredibly divine, that I found it difficult to think, to _finish my sentences" _he explained, reminding me of my earlier state of being. " I feel so _selfish, _what kind of husband am I that have all the fun, while my beautiful wife does all the work" He justified. I breathed a sigh of relief, before resuming my previous _activities_, but my mind was processing his statement.

Difficult to _think_? Edward! Who went through his day not only concentrating on his own thoughts but, doing so, through the constant barrage of everyone else's. The idea that I could muddle him like that was illogical, bordering on insane.

"Edward" I began, but he silenced me with a kiss. Effectively interrupting my endeavor to please him.

"My Turn" he said, borrowing my line, his lips curling up into a roguish smile.

He placed his hands on my hips, and in one gracefully swift movement, slid them down my body removing the last remnants of my clothing. Before scooping me up and laying me tenderly on the bed.


	5. over the edge

**AN - I am so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this. I've had it written for a while, but I just wasn't right. you may not expect much from me me but I expect a lot from myself. and even now, I'm still riddled with indecision over some parts. please review, tell me what you think. I could use the encouragement to continue. & a big thanks to all those of you who added me. I wouldn't have had the courage to continue without you.  
**

We were surrounded by the soft mist of the mosquito netting. I lay on the bed. My hair fanned out on the pillow, when his lips found mine again. They were urgent, begging almost.

He moved down my throat, lingering there a moment, very probably inhaling the aroma of my blood. I heard him sigh, resisting the wine as he had put it once. His mouth burned a trail, as he kissed me along my clavicle, down my chest.

He paused, looking at my face through his thick lashes. His topaz stare, making my knees go weak. Good thing I wasn't standing. I had trouble crossing the room at the best of times, it didn't help matters that when he looked at me that way, my muscles turned to water. Already I could feel myself swooning. I had to act fast. I Knew that if I fainted now, he would stop. As much as I felt coherency slipping, I knew that I did _not_ want him to stop. So, taking a deep breath, I smiled at him, and closed my eyes, and lifted my chin slightly.

I heard him chuckle softly, before I felt his mouth. His cool, smooth tongue drew curlicues and swirls over the soft flesh of my breasts. I unclenched my hands from the sheets at my sides, and buried them in his thick bronze hair. Raking my fingers down his neck to the back of his shoulders. I felt him shiver

"Edward?" I asked, concerned.

"Mmm" he moaned

I took that as my cue to continue, tracing pictures and patterns lightly over his back with my nails.

We continued like that for what seemed like an eternity. He, savouring every inch of my skin, and causing my blood to rush to the surface in the process. And I, drawing nonsensical patterns on his back. I felt flushed. My heart fluttered erratically, probably making it even more difficult for him to stay in control.

I sighed. Eternity. It was a comforting thought, to know that we had that kind of time. To be together. To _please_ each other. I would bet that it would never again be like this. Even if we did it again before he changed me – and I sincerely hoped we would - It would lack the excitement and mystery of the unknown. It could only be your _first time once. _I frowned slightly at the thought. Worry about that later I told myself.

Too late! Edward had already caught the look, and we were face to face instantly. Why do I always ruin these moments. I scolded myself.

"What is it?" he asked panicked "Did I hurt you?" his face a mask of worry

"Definitely not!" I replied

"What's the matter then?" he asked. The panic fading, but concern still rang in his voice.

Quick think of something! I urged myself. My mind was drawing a blank. What was I supposed to tell him, that I was already missing something that hadn't even happened yet! I was a terrible liar though. Whatever I told him, had to have some measure of truth, or he would call me on it. I did not relish the thought of interrupting our current blissful endeavors to argue about what was, or was not wrong.

"I'm just nervous" I said in a small voice, casting my eyes down.

It wasn't a lie. I was nervous. Okay, maybe more anxious, but nerves were definitely playing their part.

"Me too" he admitted. His statement put me at ease slightly. I was reminded that this was new territory for him too. I decided that I couldn't let the burden of running the show, fall solely on his shoulders. This was my demand. It may be my life in danger but it was his sanity that would suffer if he failed. So despite the swarm of butterflies in my stomach. I took control, one less thing for him to worry about.

I took his hand in mine, kissing his palm before placing it on my stomach and guiding it down. His eyes grew fiery, and took on an almost feral look, as he grasped what I was leading him to. In one fluid movement his other hand was behind my head, pulling me up to his too perfect mouth, and drowning me in a kiss that should be illegal.

I could feel the satiny cool touch of his hand. Snaking ever so slowly down my body, sliding over my hip, to my knee. Then tracing one cool fingertip, up the inside of my thigh, towards the ball of heat that was

growing within me, fueled by his touch.

Our kiss never broke, even as I felt his icy touch at my entrance, stroking softly. I felt myself getting wet. Embarrassed, I blushed. I let out a low moan. He purred with satisfaction. That sound! It aroused me in ways I was too embarrassed to think never mind out loud.

"Edward" I moaned through his kiss.

His fingers slid into me. So smoothly. Curling upwards, stroking. It made my body to shudder involuntarily with the sparks of electricity he was sending. I was having trouble even thinking about what he was doing to me. It was like a sensory overload or something. It was all I could do, to keep up with the flood of sensations overloading my senses.

My breath kept hitching in my throat. I was getting light-headed again. Was that because of the breathing or his passionate ministrations. I decided I didn't care. Riding one more wave of pleasure.

Edward brought me to the brink, then slid out of me. I was slightly disappointed, as I came slowly down off my high. But Edward didn't let me despair for long. He hovered above me. My body ached for him. I _wanted _him, _needed _him. He held himself just out of reach of me. Gently, he took each of my wrists in his hands, and placing a tender kiss on the inside of each, raised my arms above my head. Essentially Pinning me.

I felt my legs open wider, and realized that I was doing it. I blushed, then felt myself get even wetter. When did I lose control of my body? A stray thought emerged. Not caring, I dismissed it.

He positioned himself so that he was above me, our bodies still not touching. I could feel my heat rising. What was a fire before was quickly becoming an inferno. I trembled, the yearning so strong.

"Please Edward" I heard myself begging "Please" I moaned in a low voice. It sounded Deep. Lusty.

That did it. Even a vampire has his limits. I felt his tip slowly enter me. Then centimeter, by glorious centimeter, he pushed into me. His hardness was like frozen fire within me. The inferno, now raging.

I knew now, that when he touched me before, was nothing. Compared to the sensations crashing over my body now, they were a candle, beside a bonfire.

I could feel a tense ball within me starting to pulse, as his hips found a rhythm. I lifted my hips to meet his at every thrust. Our bodies undulated. Increased in tempo.

In those moments I had a odd sense of clarity. I could feel him trembling. His eyes closed, his angelic face sparkling in a beam of sunlight. So divine, so God-like. How did I come to deserve this impeccable creature? So complete in his perfection. Now fulfilling my body's every desire.

I could hear him panting lightly, while I found it delicious, I was a measure of the amount of control he was exercising.

The burning knot within me, began to spread. Growing, pulsating with each thrust. The heat and wetness only increasing. I heard moans, mine _and _his.

The pulsations within me turned into waves. Reaching, cresting, crashing over me, threatening to consume me. It was too much, but yet not enough. I became more aware of his length within me as my walls constricted and released around him. Causing him to gasp.

My entire body felt electrified. I could sense my legs trembling. My eyes rolled back into my head. I heard a small cry, and realized it was me.

Edward's body shuddered. The muscles in his arms tensing and standing out in ropes. I heard him suck his breath in through his teeth, as his release came. His eyes screwed tight as he struggled to stay in control.

Slowly, I regained my senses. Edward was still inside me. But I was relaxed around him. I felt like I was given a new body. I sighed with contentment. My lips, searching for his, found their mark.

We kissed. Slow, deep, satisfied. His hips still rocking gently, slowed.

"Bella" He whispered softly, his breathing still uneven.

"Hmmm?" I replied, my eyes still closed, not willing to let go of this moment yet.

"Bella" he said again a little louder, worry tinged his voice. "You're shivering!" He stated

Was I? My every nerve ending, overloaded. My brain couldn't process anymore. He had brought me over the edge. Beyond the threshold of absolute pleasure. Yet somehow, I still ached for more.

He pulled out of me.

"No!" I protested, pleading. Somehow I couldn't let go of him.

He kissed me again softly

"I love you" He whispered into my hair.

"I love you more" I responded.

He smiled, his beautiful crooked smile, and pulled me close. I tucked my head under his chin. Drinking in his scent, as I nuzzled into him. This was definitely an eternity I was looking forward to.

"Edward?" I beckoned, softly lifting my head up to look into his eyes.

"Yes Bella?" he answered, his voice serene

I cast my eyes down "I want more" I said bashfully.

"More?" He replied in mock surprise.

I nodded, lifting my eyes to gauge his reaction. He chuckled softly

"Me too" He admitted, velvety. " But first, let us get you warmed up."


	6. rough waters

**AN- So here it is, the bath scene, I was originally planning to make this pure lemony goodness. but of course being Edward and Bella, they took over and this was the result. also a crazy amazing dream I had gave me an awesome idea for a sequel, so I had to put some substance in. let me know what you think.**

**was the argument, or Edwards self-loathing too much?**

**BTW I don't own any of these glorious character's they are property of the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer**

I frowned. I didn't care if I got frostbite. I just wanted Edward. In one movement though, Edward and I were on our feet. I instantly swooned, not having realized just how lightheaded Edward had made me. I gave him a shy smile as he steadied me.

"You are so absurdly wonderful, you make my knees weak" I confessed. The corner of his mouth turned up into his heart-melting crooked smile. Only weakening me more "Not helping" I added. Causing him to chuckle.

When he was sure I was not going to fall, he held up one slender finger, motioning for me to wait. In a flash he was gone, but he was back before I finished my breath, let alone begin to protest.

I heard a rumbling noise, combined with the soft chords of Edward's music coming from the bathroom.

Edward took both my hands in his, and walking backwards, lead me into the bathroom. It was a measure of how chilled I actually was, that his hands didn't feel cold.

As we entered the large tiled palace. I immediately recognized what the rumbling noise was. Edward was filling the large tub. I could see steam forming on the mirrors and glass. He had lit a few candles on the counter, that and the colored light from the water falling into the tub, gave the room an other-worldly glow.

He stepped lithely into the tub still holding my hands, helping me in. The heat of the water, felt much too hot to my frozen body. I clenched my teeth, waiting for my skin to adjust. The burning went away quickly as I thawed, becoming quite relaxing.

Edward sat down in the tub with a satisfied sigh, pulling me down in front of him, between his legs. I leaned back into him, enjoying the contrast of the hot water and his cool skin, which was warming up, to an almost human temperature.

He trailed his fingers up and down my arms, leaving goosebumps. I closed my eyes, and let my head fall back resting on his shoulder. I sighed contentedly, relishing the moment. I slowly moved my hands so they would rest on his thighs, tracing little swirls into his flesh.

As I slowly warmed up, my head cleared, and I began to think about what we had done. It was single-handedly the most incredible, moment of my life. I wasn't sure there were words big enough, or powerful enough, to express how I felt. How _Edward _ made me feel.

To say that I needed him before, that I couldn't exist without him, was an understatement. It wasn't a lie, I did _need _him, I could _not _exist without him. But I had not even begun to fathom the depth of those words. Need, desire, yearn. They were shadows, thin, veil-like. I hungered for him and even that wasn't strong enough.

"Edward" I breathed "What are you thinking" it was usually his line, so accustomed was he, to hearing everyone's thoughts, that the silence he got from me must have been maddening.

"That's my line" he purred into my ear. The sensation was delicious

"Regardless, will you tell me?" I asked, knowing that he had difficulty refusing me.

" I will, but you must answer a question afterward" he bargained, I nodded. " I could feel his grin, as he kissed my hair.

" I was thinking, that there are not enough words." he stated. Before continuing, he could obviously sense my confusion. Or maybe he just knew me really well. " Of all the languages I know, I could not find anything that describes, how powerful, how incredible, how divinely beautiful, it was, how you are" he explained

"Oh Edward!" I exclaimed, with rapture. " I was thinking exactly the same thing" I beamed. "I was wishing, I knew more languages, because there were none in English or Spanish that seemed fitting, all were _too pale_"

"If I say I love you, you must understand that it means infinitely more?" he declared, as he wrapped his arms around me

I twisted in his embrace, to kiss him, to show him, what my feeble human brain, could not find words to express. I looked deep into the golden depths of his eyes, hoping that he would see in mine. The strength of my feeling for him.

I found what I was searching for in the perfect planes of his angel's face, but also something else, stress. His brow was furrowed slightly, though he hid it well.

"Edward?" I asked tenderly "What is it, are you okay?" I probed.

A look flashed on his face for a second before he composed himself, but I saw it, despite his efforts. Guilt. I wondered what he had done to make him feel that way. Everything had gone well, I was alive, better than that I wasn't even hurt. Despite his fears.

"It's nothing" he said, placating me, why did he feel the need to protect me, even from himself. Why can't he see that there is nothing he can do or say to change the way I feel towards him.

"Liar" I said flatly , my words surprised both of us. His eyes widened at my accusation, as I tried to rein in my frustrations. I could see the guilt plainly on his face now.

"Arggh! Edward!" I grumbled "stop it already, you don't have to be perfect, just tell me what's wrong" I practically spat.

" I said, it' s nothing" he mumbled. His eyes closed. I could see he was trying very hard to compose himself

"And I know it's not" I said more gently this time " Please Edward, _husband." _ I added the word hoping to soften him enough into opening up. "Tell me" I whispered.

"No" he said flatly, his eyes still closed

I got up on my knees so that our faces were level. My hands sliding up into his hair, I brought my lips to his ear our cheeks touching. "Please? Please tell me." I whispered persuasively. Holding him, like a mother holds her child when they have been hurt. Consoling, reassuring, gentle.

"I...I..I'm a terrible husband" he said, his voice rang with self-loathing

"I think I should be the judge of that" I replied softly "So far you have been a wonderful husband, what could you have possibly done to make you think otherwise?" I questioned

"I almost..." he trailed off

I pulled back my face from his ear to look into his face, my hands still cradling his head. "Go on" I urged, tenderly, not wanting to add to his stress

"I almost _killed_ you" he said in a voice so low, I almost didn't hear it.

It had been so incredible for me, that I selfishly didn't think about how difficult it might have been for him. Did I even _satisfy _ him? I would have have to make sure that he was.

"Almost, only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades" I quoted blithely. "Besides, I'm fine, better than fine, or I would be anyways" I added

"Huh?" he asked, confusion colouring his face, his eyes opening slightly to peer at me sideways, no doubt trying to decipher the meaning behind my words. "What do you mean _would be_" he said vehemently

"Edward, I _cannot _ be happy, when you are like this." I justified "You need to let me in, let me take care of _you_" I finished.

"I don't deserve you" he uttered. defeated

"Let's not go there" I warned, we had already had this discussion. "Besides I'm fine, you have nothing to feel ashamed about, it's me who should be feeling guilty" I explained

"You?" he said plainly surprised by my statement " Whatever do you have to feel guilty for?" he questioned

"Well" I said, drawing out the word "I'm a terrible wife." I said pouting, looking up at him through my lashes

"I'll be the judge of that" he said repeating my earlier argument. A small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't make sure that you were, uhm..." how could I say this out loud? I was not sure I had it in me to voice what I was thinking.

"I was what?" he queried, his curiosity piqued.

"Satisfied" I said, in a voice that sounded small & meek. I cast my eyes down, a blush rising to my now very hot face.

He growled deep in his chest, it was a warm sound, almost a purr, as his eyes narrowed and he pulled me into him "Bella" he said still purring "I am beyond merely _satisfied" _he said, his voice sounding almost smug, as he pulled me into a deep kiss. His cool, glass smooth lips, began tugging at my lower lip, and I could feel the ball of heat growing within me again.

The feeling I had only intensified, when I felt his arousal. Even if we weren't already wet, I would have been soaked. The power he had over me was astounding.

I was still kneeling over him, so I slowly lowered myself down onto him. Giving him, -what I hoped was enough- time to gather his willpower.

His body had absorbed the heat of the water, and the feeling of him, warm, within me was remarkable. I had to fight to make sure I didn't burst right then. I wanted to make sure that his needs were thoroughly gratified.

My hands on his shoulders, I looked deep into his liquid topaz stare, and lifted myself slowly off him. Stopping when just the tip of him remained. Then biting the corner of my bottom lip I took him in again, deeper this time. His hiss was divine, as were his breaths, coming in hitches.

I rode him slowly, always hesitating just when I got to the top, only to come down again with more force. I couldn't hold back the burning inside me any longer. It erupted like a volcano, I felt myself spill onto him like lava. Fiery hot around his cool hardness. My legs trembling. I felt him pulsating within me only to realize that it was I who was constricting around him.

I felt him shudder, his eyes rolling back, as he released into me. The iciness of it, sending me into another wave of ecstasy.

Slowly, we came down off our highs. Melting into him. I felt his arms wrap around me, protective, comforting, careful. I looked forward to the day when he didn't have to be so cautious.

"Edward?" I asked softly,my cheek resting against the marble smoothness of his chest

"Yes love?" he answered, as his hands began to trace patterns over the flushed skin of my back

"You, said you wanted to ask me a question." I remembered. not sure if I wanted to remind him of it. but my curiosity getting the better of me.

"So I did love, so I did." he mused


	7. trivial things

**AN- okay so I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted to show Edward's sweetness, I only wish my husband would think of little things like that. heck I wish he'd remember to put the damn seat down! but enough ranting. enjoy!**

I could feel my eyes sliding closed, as we sat together in the tub, not having moved from the position we were in when, the last waves of ecstasy crashed over us.

I could feel him slowly softening inside me. Neither of us wanting to move, so content were we to remain in that perfect embrace.

Somehow the water was still warm, somewhere in a faraway place in my mind, I reasoned that this hi-tech tub probably had a heater, I mean it already had an automatic water shut off. A heater wasn't a big stretch. I also pondered at what he had wanted to ask me. What could he possibly want to ask me that he didn't already know? Before I could expore that thought further, Edward's angel voice pulled me from the semi-conscious ramblings of my exhausted brain.

"Bella, you're far away. Where are you?" he called lightly, his velvet voice, breaking through the haze.

"Hmm? Oh just daydreaming" I said drowsily

"It was a little more than that, I think, Bella you're exhausted." he reasoned

now that he mentioned it, I was pretty tired, what with being up so many hours, and the stress of the wedding. Not to mention our recent _strenuous_ activities. But I wasn't ready to let go of this moment yet.

"No I'm not" I protested around a yawn.

He laughed lightly "Bella, let's get you to bed" he coaxed

"But I have to wash...my hair first" I objected around another yawn, which was not helping my case.

"Allow me" he offered, as his hands lifted me off of him. I groaned in protest.

In one fluid movement we were out of the tub, and I found myself shivering again. He led me quickly to the shower. Which he rapidly adjusted to the right temperature.

I leaned back into him, relishing the warm water flowing over my skin. I wondered if I would enjoy this as much when I was a vampire. Edward's cool hands gently nudged me to put my head under the flow of water. The sensation was soothing.

When my hair was thoroughly soaked I, turned to reach for my shampoo, only to find it already in Edward's hands. When I held my hand out for it, he only shook his head, with that perfect crooked smile playing on his lips.

He washed my hair, with more care than I had ever shown it. The feel of Edward's cool fingertips on my scalp was remarkable. I washed his hair with the same amount of attention. And would have been content to remain another eternity with him there, but he pulled us out, and wrapped me in the biggest, fluffiest towel I had ever seen. I kissed him, in gratitude. As he smiled and grabbed another towel for himself, though his body was already dry, must be a vampire thing I mused. Wrapping it around his waist he quickly disappeared into the bedroom, fetching me my cosmetics bag.

I sat, as I combed my hair, I awed at how incredible he was. Not only did he fulfill my every want and then some, but it was the fact that he thought of the little things, the trivial things, like my needing a comb after a shower, that truly made my heart melt for him.

After shuffling to the bedroom and putting on a light blue, satiny nightgown, Edward tucked me in. His arm draped over me, protective. I snuggled into him. As he hummed my lullaby. I drifted off.


	8. Happily ever after?

**AN- well here it goes, I originally intended to make this a lemony good, in character honeymoon. but as so often happens the characters took over**, **enjoy & please R & R**

**BTW a big thank you to all of you who have been so supportive. **

I awoke to the most delicious smell of my life. I instinctively pawed at the bed for Edward, not finding him I assumed he was the reason for the scrumptious scent. I sat up in the bed, and stretched, raising my arms above my head & closing my eyes. I opened my eyes after bringing my arms down, only to be face to face with Edward.

I gasped, startled. As I fell of the edge of the bed. The bed was low, so my butt hit the ground with only a small bump. I pouted and let out a small huff in my frustration.

Edward threw back his head and howled with laughter. As I turned to scowl at him. I noticed he was carrying a tray, of what was undoubtedly my breakfast. Setting it down on the dresser, he reached down and picked me up, kissing the tip of my nose as he sat me back down on the bed.

"And what, pray tell Mr Cullen, is so funny?" I demanded, arching one eyebrow, in mock scolding.

"Why, Nothing at all, _Mrs. Cullen_" He said, trying to be serious, as he fought back his chuckles. But I could still see the amusement clearly written on his face.

Truth was, I found it kinda funny myself. When you have a habit of getting into scrapes, you learn to laugh them off, I just felt a little silly, Edward's absurd level of grace only made me seem clumsier by comparison.

The look on Edward's face as he tried vainly to keep a straight face, was hilarious, and I could help the smile that grew on mine.

I pushed his shoulder playfully, letting my own giggles escape. His own laughter tolling like a bell. As he wrapped me in his arms.

His face grew serious, as our eyes met, and he leaned in ever so slowly, almost as slowly as he did when we had our first kiss.

Our lips met, and instantly, My hands were in his hair, pulling his face closer, wanting to drink him in. but predictable as ever, he pulled away. I sighed. Soon, he would not have to pull away. Soon I would be as strong as he was, perhaps stronger.

"Good morning, love" he purred

"What was that about?" I asked still breathless from his kiss

" _That_, my love, was me thanking my beautiful wife, for being so adorable" he explained, though I sensed there was something more to it, that he wasn't letting on.

He moved to tuck me back into bed, when I interrupted

"A human minute, please"

"Of course" he agreed, as he helped me out of the bed, lightly spanking my butt, as I passed him. I snapped my head around to stare at him, shocked. But he only nodded towards the bathroom, urging me to continue. A wicked smile on his lips.

My thoughts raced as I walked to the bathroom. What had I done! I had single handedly corrupted him, My sweet, chivalrous angel. My Edward! I couldn't believe he had done that, worse still, I liked it! What a minx I was turning out to be.

Finished in the bathroom, making sure that my teeth were meticulously brushed, no matter what Edward said about my morning-breath or lack thereof, according to him.

I opened the bathroom door cautiously, in case he was up to more mischief. He was not or none that I was immediately aware of, anyway.

He motioned for me to come back to bed, beckoning with one pale finger, before patting my side of the bed.

I carefully sat on the edge, and swung my legs up. Not wanting a repeat of my earlier performance.

I could feel the pangs of hunger, as my stomach let out a very audible growl. The smell of my breakfast, making my mouth water.

Edward, having assured that I was comfortably seated, placed the tray in my lap.

"Thank-you" I said, as I looked down at the tray. It was heaped, more food than any one person could eat in a sitting, let alone a 110 pound girl, with a small appetite.

He had made my favorites, hash-browns, sausages, pancakes, eggs, not to mention piles of fruit, cut & arranged into small sculptures. The orange juice looked fresh squeezed. consider me officially spoiled.

"What's the matter?" he asked, as I looked out the window, searching.

Just wondering when the army is going to be here" I mentioned. Casually. He cocked his head quizzically.

"To eat all this food" I explained. He just smiled and kissed my hair.

"Too perfect" I mumbled, though I'm sure he heard it very clearly.

I took a sip of my OJ, definitely fresh squeezed.

"So how was you're night?" I asked, as I took a bite of my breakfast. He understood that I meant _after_ I fell asleep.

"Amusing." he said. A smirk coming to his perfect lips.

I groaned " What did I say?" I asked cringing, not sure if I wanted to hear what I had said in my sleep. Especially after last night, I was sure it would be embarrassing.

"Most of it, I'm sure you don't want to know" he casually mentioned. His eyes looking up at the ceiling, the deliciously wicked smile still on his face. I closed my eyes as I felt the blood rush up into my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Although, I'm extremely curious" he added

I opened one eye to look at him sideways still cringing, waiting for the final crushing blow to hit me.

"That's an awful lot of goats" he quoted, holding back a giggle

I hung my head, horrified. Why did I have to be so odd? Couldn't I just sleep silently like everyone else? I guess I should be thankful that I don't sleepwalk, with my clumsiness I was liable to get killed if I did. Back to the problem at hand. I had absolutely no recollection at all of any dream last night let alone one with goats.

"Must have been the drugs." I shrugged

"Drugs?" he said flatly "What drugs?" he said, concerned, not catching on to my joke

"Edward, I'm _kidding_" I said. Shaking my head as I rolled my eyes. I see relief wash over his face. At my words "Besides, no drug could get me as high as I was last night." I said with a sly smile, gazing into his eyes.

He growled, low, rolling, and very sexy. I almost threw away my tray to attack him. I think he sensed my arousal, cause his hand steadied the tray.

"Finish eating, Bella" he insisted. I pouted, but ultimately obeyed, I _was_ starving.

We sat on the balcony at the little dining table, looking out over the beach. The sun had just set.

"Twilight is my favorite time of day" I mused, grabbing a ripe peach from the bowl on the table.

"Hmm" he agreed, leaning in to kiss my hair.

I stared out, mesmerized by the way the beach shimmered, still golden red from the sunset, daydreaming.

We had passed most of the day, _testing_ Edward's self control. Only stopping, because the rumbling of my stomach became too loud to ignore.

I thought about silly things, like what I was going to wear tomorrow, if anything. (A smile came to my lips at that thought). My mind started to wander aimlessly, about my future life as a vampire. What would we do all day, besides hunt & the obvious. I started to think about how things got done at the Cullen house. The house and landscaping were always meticulous. Somebody must take care of that stuff, I had a ridiculous image of Edward, in ratty shorts and old runners mowing the lawn. In overalls, painting the fence. The images were ludicrous, _adorable, _but still insanely funny. The thought of Edward doing anything so... so _human,_ was so utterly absurd,that a giggle burst through my lips, sounding maniacal.

I quickly silenced it, trying to compose myself. Probably making myself look more like a nut-case in the process.

"Would you like to share?" he asked, exasperated. I knew it always frustrated him to not be able to hear my thoughts.

"Uhm, no." I quickly replied, trying vainly to stifle my laughter, while he frowned. His face sobered me up quickly with it's ethereal beauty, even scowling he looked beautiful.

"Hey, you never asked me that question." I reminded him, changing the subject.

"Nor do I intend to, love" he replied. Huh? Didn't he bargain with me for exactly that?

"Care to explain?" I palavered, reaching out and running a finger sensuously down his stone throat to the opening of his shirt.

he pondered for a moment "Fine then, a thought for a thought. but you first" he wheedled.

Wow that was easy, almost too easy...then it hit me. Ugh! Why did he have to be so good at everything, our compromises always seemed to fall in his favour. I deliberated against telling him, but the lure of his question was too great. It must be important if he would use it as a bargaining chip, but dropping it? That was...odd...unless. The thought hit me like a battering ram.

"Why are you always so conniving?" I accused. He looked at me with mock horror. He must have been counting on my insane curiosity. Killing two birds with one stone, or question, as the case may be.

"I already bargained for that particular question, _Mr Cullen_" I explained.

"True, but I never said that I play fair." he responded. Bringing his face closer to mine, breathing out gently. Dazzling me. I could feel my thoughts clouding over.

"You're dazzling me" I mumbled. He chuckled softly and kissed me lightly on the lips, sealing the deal.

I wondered if the day would ever come when he would no longer have that power over me. Did I want it to?

"Fine" I said, defeated. He chuckled triumphantly. "But, I get to ask you a question before hand"

"How is that fair?" he asked

"Let us not talk about _fair, _Edward." I chided. He nodded in agreement

"Okay, so first, who does the chores at your house" I asked tentatively

"Define, chores"

"You know, landscaping, home maintenance, etc." I clarified. I knew that they didn't take turns at the dishes, or at least only when I was there.

"Mostly Esme, it's her thing, but we all help out" he explained, looking even more curious.

"Well I was imagining you..."I began "Mowing the lawn" I managed to get out in barely a whisper.

"Why is that funny?" he inquired. No doubt trying to unravel the convoluted workings of my brain.

"Not sure" I lied "I guess you had to be there" I shrugged.

He gave me an amused smile, but thankfully let the subject drop.

"Your turn" I reminded

"It's really not that important" he claimed, undoubtedly trying to avoid asking

"Importance is irrelevant" I stated

"I just wanted to know" he began, running his fingers through his hair, looking around. Or more pointedly, not looking at me. I started to get anxious, what could he be asking that has him this nervous. He began to speak again before I could explore the thought further.

"What your _happily ever after_ was?" he asked timidly "You know before you met me" he qualified.

**AN- and? what do you think, should she tell him the truth, or just refuse to answer, cause you know lying is not really an option for Bella. **


	9. Lucky Stars

**AN- Hello everyone, by now I'm sure you're all furious with me for taking so long to update, and for this short chapter. but I have a good excuse. I was just very recently moved to a higher position, and now have to come up with the entire curriculum for a squadron of air cadets. It's like the mother of all logic puzzles, coordinating classes, levels, instructors, guest speakers etc. it's a good 2 month job & I have 2 weeks. so needless to say I've been spending most of my time on that. I haven't even had the time to read your updates. Thankfully I got a hold of the twilight audio books, so I can get my Edward & bella fix, even when I don't have the time to read. so for all of you who are still with me, thanks for your patience & loyalty, & I promise I will update again as soon as I'm done with the training schedule. enjoy!**

So here it is, my world coming crashing down around me. I silently vowed never to press any issue, nor ask any question ever again, for the purpose of satisfying my curiosity. Look how much trouble it gets me in, time and time again, I never seem to learn. Stupid, stupid Bella. I would bang my head on the table, if I wasn't absolutely positive that Edward would stop me.

Of all the questions! Why can't he just let it drop! Why doesn't he believe me, can't he see, that _he_ is my Happily ever after? But the way he so carefully worded his question, damn manipulative vampire! There is no way that he will be satisfied, regardless of what answer I give him, if any.

I suppose I could tell him my childhood fairytale ending. Where I was a princess sleeping in a tower, waiting for some handsome prince to come rescue me from the clutches of the evil queen/witch, whatever. But I'm sure he wouldn't let me get away with it. If I don't answer. He will mope for days, or trick me into answering somehow. But if I so much as mention, growing old, or having children- though truthfully I was never really attached to either idea-. He will flip, or worse _leave. _

I needed to buy time to think this over, come up with something that will satisfy his question, but also not make him feel like he's robbing me of my dreams. Lying was out of the question, that much I was sure of, but perhaps a _half truth_? Hmm, it could work_ if_ I worded it very carefully.

I took a bite of my peach, sucking gently at it, before finishing my bite, to keep the juices from running down my chin. I looked over at Edward, while I chewed, slowly.

He was looking at me, a small knowing smile on his face, his eyes kind of glassy. He was obviously daydreaming, undoubtedly about me. But why was he looking at me that way, he should be anxious, impatient, waiting for my answer. He looked like he'd never even asked me the damn question, or as though it was the furthest thing on his mind. I could feel my blasted curiosity, skulking around in my brain. Taking control again. ARRRRGGHHH! Why did I have so little control over my own mind!

I swallowed my bite. Smiling softly I had to ask. So much for my vow.

"Edward?" I asked, calling his name in a singsong voice

"hmm?" he responded. I apparently broke him out of his reverie.

"What are you thinking about, that has you looking like a cat that ate the canary?" I teased

His face sobered up quickly. "Oh Nothing"

"Edward." I scolded

"Eat your peach, love" he insisted gently "please"

I looked sideways at him, but took another bite anyway. It was a really good peach. Perfectly ripe. Very juicy. The goofy grin returned to his face. Realization hit! Man was I dense today. I was turning him on! Somehow, me, doing nothing but eating a peach. Was arousing? I didn't get it, but this was definitely a diversion. I'll take it! I smiled at my fortune, I mean, how many people get to have sex with their impossibly gorgeous, adonis of a husband, to avoid an unpleasant question. I'm losing count of how many lucky stars I have. I feel like I should knock on wood or something.

I decided that I needed to exploit this new found trick. I swallowed, slowly, licking my lips, before smiling at him & taking another bite.

"You're doing that on purpose" he mentioned offhand. Thought I could see the lust growing in his eyes.

"Doing what on purpose?" I said innocently, taking another bite.

He growled, low in his throat, that sexy, _I want to ravish you_, kind of growl. My heart skipped. I could feel my breathing accelerate in anticipation.

I didn't have to wait long, I swallowed my bite (Edward had probably waited for that, not wanting me to choke) I would have to thank him, the heimlich maneuver would definitely kill the mood.

In another second, we were both on the sand, my fingers started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, when his hands gripped mine and tore it off! Wow he was really turned on!

He was much more careful with my cotton sundress, peeling it off me, slowly sensuously. I wished he had ripped it. I needed him, now.

I trouble bringing to the front of my mind, what exactly I was avoiding, something unpleasant, was all I could come up with. The realization of how lost I was in Edward's embrace consuming every other coherent thought.

I surrendered to the abyss that was Edward's love, and pulled him into mine.

**AN- sorry, I didn't have it iin me to write a full lemon. but I promise more will come.**


	10. ready

**AN- Okay so I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update until I finished my training schedule**, **but I had the insight to bring a pad & pen with me when I took my kids to the park. I had told myself it was to map out task descriptions & activity planners. hah! my imagination had other plans, and here they are. enjoy!**

The days passed, and I managed to avoid Edward's Venus Flytrap of a question. So alluring, so easy to answer, yet so dangerous. I had my scenario, what I had pictured my life would have ended up like. Go to college, meet somebody nice, get married, have kids, grow old & die. Very boring, and very generic. I knew he would never buy it.

Then there was the fairy tale, the fantastical version. Where I was literally the _damsel in distress, _rescued by the handsome prince, who then whisks me away to his enchanted castle, where we live happily ever after. Which ironically was closer to what I actually ended up with. With a few _alterations_ like the fact that the handsomest of princes paled in comparison to Edward. Only because before I met him, I never dreamed it was humanly possible to be _that_ beautiful, and to be honest, it wasn't _humanly_ possible.

Click! And there it was, my answer. I had never imagined this as my life because it was _too_ fantastical. I mean was there even a choice? between Edward and the prince? Even the most beautiful prince, the most chivalrous, couldn't hold a candle to Edward, _my _Edward. -Was I tempting fate just thinking how lucky I was?-

Not only was he impossibly beautiful, could also run faster than the prince's fastest horse, was stronger than any prince could ever be. He even had the added allure of forever.

The only thing that Edward could see to mar this fairytale, was the fact that we wouldn't be able to have a family, not in the traditional sense anyway. But even that was only a watermark on the page, faded, barely there, easily overlooked. It had never been the shining point of the story anyway.

We were sitting on the porch again, looking out at the waves, rolling gently over the shimmering sand. We had done some _other_ things during our time here, besides give in to our libidos.

The tarp covered thing under the house turned out to be a jet-ski and a couple of surfboards. Edward was eager to jet ski, as he was with anything that was capable of any sort of speed. Although he never let me drive, something about my reflexes, he said.

the fact that Edward hadn't let me get hurt in quite a while, was giving me confidence to try things I never would have before. Surfing however took some persuasion.

Edward, of course, could surf. What could he _not_ do. Getting him to teach me, took some coercion, and a few more peaches. I could feel the blood rising to my face as I thought about it.

Edward had finally admitted, in a rare moment of weakness, that it was the way that I suckled at the peach, which was his downfall, as it caused him to think of the way I suckled on _other_ things. My blush intensified.

"Edward" I asked, before he could say anything about my blush.

"Yes love?" he answered softly, turning his face to look at me. He was looking unbelievably gorgeous in his bathing suit and a surf shirt, that clung to him, defining the muscles of his chest. I had to blink to keep my eyes from glazing over.

"What does it smell like?" I asked him "to you" I added, holding up the last peach, to indicate what I was talking about.

"Hmm" he pondered, twisting his lips to the side,and looking up. Adorable, as usual. "It smells, what I imagine it tastes like, to you anyway, but more intense. I can pick out all the different elements, that make up the flavour" he explained

I looked at him, intrigued, and nodded for him to continue.

"I can smell the things that grew around the tree, things that influenced the aroma, subtle nuances." he inhaled deeply, drawing in the aroma " A hint of lavender, jasmine, grass of course and uhm..." he trailed off, looking away like he was unsure of whether he should continue.

"What?" I asked, with intense curiosity. As he had mentioned those things, I was sure I could taste them, the jasmine especially. I wanted to know more.

"I'd rather not ruin it for you, you seem to like peaches" he stated, a playful smile at his lips.

"Edward" I said exasperated "Just say it" I begged

"Finish your peach first" he insisted "Please?" he added, cocking his head to the side, his eyes smoldering.

Uggh! Why did he have to be so irresistible!.

"Why?" I questioned, losing the battle of wills

"You'll understand when I tell you" he said with a look of disgust on his face.

Frustrated, I gobbled the remainder of my snack. He frowned

"You look disappointed." I mentioned

"I am" he admitted truthfully " I _enjoy_ watching you eat" he explained, arching one perfect eyebrow, and giving me a sly smile.

"Oh" I said, blushing as I got it. By rushing through my peach, I cheated him out of his little show.

"Well are you going to tell me now?" I demanded, reminding him of our previous topic.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he bargained. I should have known he wouldn't forget. "besides, I'm not sure you really want to know" he stated, dangling it like bait.

"Edward" I said, insisting. I was ready to answer now, so I gave in to my curiosity.

"Okay" he sang "Just remember you insisted" he repeated his warning " I smell the, uhm" his eyes darted around, looking for the word. "_fertilizer_" he said, grimacing

I sat, looking perplexed for a moment, before it dawned on me "EW!" I yelled, wrinkling my nose. Edward just laughed.

"Your turn, darling" he reminded, when he had finished laughing. His tone a trifle impatient. I thought about how many times we had bargained over this question.

"Alright, let's see" I deliberated on how to start. "First of all, no matter what. You are not allowed to, sulk, mope or be miserable in anyway" I stipulated. " Remember, this" I gestured all around us, standing up "You" I placed my hands on his chest for emphasis, as I sat in his lap. "Are what I _want, _even before I knew it." I explained, as he nodded, acknowledging what I said. Whether he agreed or accepted it was another matter.

I proceed to explain to him, my previous revelation, placing importance on the fact that it was not his speed, his strength, not even his beauty, that made me love him. But rather _who_ he was, how he used his gifts, his mind, his _soul. -_He frowned when I mentioned that -. The way he cared for his family, for me. Everything he did, said, thought. _Him_. Perfect or not was irrelevant. We were bound together, strands of the same rope, twisted, woven, intertwined together. Not just once but several times over. We were one and soon, it would be forever.

I reached up my hair to brush his hair out of his eyes, tenderly with my fingertips. Then tracing lightly the dark circles under his eyes. Looking deeply into them, as he thought over everything I had said.

The gold was fading from them, he would need to hunt soon. I leaned my face slowly to his, kissing him gently. Holding his face in my hands. Like he was made of china. The similarities were remarkable, I thought. Cold, hard, absurdly beautiful. the only thing that didn't fit was _fragile_. not in that sense anyway.

"Bella" he began, after our kiss had ended.

"Don't start Edward" I said cutting him off " I don't want to hear about how you're taking things away from me." I scolded "You have given me a life, a future, an _existence. _So wonderful, so impossibly fantastical, that I couldn't even imagine it" I said with conviction

"Bella" he repeated a smile playing on his lips, no doubt from watching my rant" I was going to tell you that I love you" he pointed out, his face turning serious. I looked down, sheepishly

"I was also going to say that I don't deserve you" he mentioned off-hand,with a hint of remorse. perhaps hoping that I wouldn't pick up on it. "you have too much faith in me" he elaborated, when I gave him a scowl.

"It's a two way street Edward" I chided, thinking of how I put him in constant pain, just keeping him with me. How he bore it for my happiness.

"Touché" he conceded

"No moping?" I questioned, reminding him of our bargain

"No moping" he agreed, as he pulled me closer for another kiss.

**AN- I realize it seems like a good place to end the story, but don't worry folks, I'm not done with them yet.**


	11. courage

**AN - Okay so first off, I'm sorry this chapter was so long in coming, but I really have been incredibly busy. add to that the fact that my Commanding Officer (my boss for all you non military types) thinks I'm an incompetent fool, and (and I'm pretty sure about this) secretly thrills in ensuring that my elevated stress level doesn't waver. doesn't exactly leave me with the will to write anything, (let alone anything good) at the end of the day. **

**point 2 - the whole midnight sun fiasco! ugghh, let me say I'm not angry with SM, she is totally justified in being furious. my message to all of those people who just had to have a sneak peak at MS, (and I'm hoping it was none of you), see what being sneaky has gotten you, Nothing!! cause now we may never see it. to quote a friend of mine (sorry it's in french) "BRAVO CHAMPION!...pas fort pas fort" insert sarcasm here **

**anyway sorry for the long AN, enjoy the lemon. P.S. I'm hinting at something in this chapter, any guesses?  
**

I felt my yearning for him as a small ball, low in my stomach, start to pulsate, growing larger with every throb. Spreading warmth throughout my body, making it tingle with anticipation. I traced my tongue over Edwards glass smooth lips, begging entrance, he complied with a sigh, his eyes rolling back a little, before closing.

I tasted his delicious breath, and it fueled my want further. My hands moved to remove his shirt, so deftly it surprised both of us. Edward's eyes flew open momentarily, to glance at me incredulously.

I shot him a sly grin, as I raised and lowered my eyebrows once quickly. I wanted him too badly to explore the question of my sudden adeptness.

My tongue carefully ran along the pearly smooth surface of his perfect teeth, becoming intoxicated by his scent and the flavour of his venom, it was so fragrant, almost like jasmine, and mango, with and edge of something else I couldn't name.

His cool tongue danced along with mine. His taste making my mouth water. I moaned softly, and he answered in a low growl. That pushed me over the edge, I took his lower lip firmly between my teeth and tugged. He shuddered. Suddenly, my clothes were gone, shredded, accompanied only by a soft ripping noise.

Edward was out of his pants in another half second later, and then I was pinned, my back against the wall, Edward's cool body pressing gently, but urgently against mine.

We had only done it gently, softly, _romantically, _this new roughness, the sense of intense need, was incredible.

He took my wrists and pinned them too, against the wall by my head, as he kissed me forcefully, with a fiery passion. I could feel his arousal, hard, insistent, pressing against my stomach.

Knowing how much he wanted me, needed my touch, gave me an overwhelming feeling of power. I could sense my courage at the forefront of my emotions.

I felt an odd sense of confidence, well odd for me anyway, I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to see just how far I could push Edward' s self control. The only hitch would be if Edward didn't play along.

I squinted up at him a coy pout on my lips. "Sit" I commanded. He eyed me incredulously but obeyed, lowering himself to the patio chair. Wow, that was easy. I approached him, placing my hands on the armrests of his chair and leaned forward to look him in the eye. His eyes flicked quickly to my exposed chest – almost too quickly for me to notice – before returning my gaze. "Don't move" I instructed.

I quickly dashed into the bedroom, rapidly riffling through my luggage, until I found what I was looking for. -I really would really need to remember to thank Alice...for a lot of things. - I skipped back to where Edward was waiting for me, with an intense look of intrigue on his glorious face.

"Do you trust me?" I breathed into his ear, from behind his chair.

"Bella?" he queried, turning himself around to look up into my face.

"Answer the question, Edward"

"Yes, but"

"No Buts" I interrupted, then I took the silk scarf, from where I had been hiding it behind my back and covered his eyes. "Can you see?...be honest" I knew how sharp his eyesight was.

"Only shapes & light" he admitted

"Keep your eyes closed then, and no cheating" I warned

"Bella?" he called

"Yes, love?"

"Please, be careful" he reminded

Did he know what I was up to? Or was this a generic reminder. No I'm sure it wasn't entirely without reason, I mean what could two people, two _naked_ people be up to with a blindfold. Definitely not lawn darts. And given the fact that we were_ newlyweds_...I let the thought trail off. His request was entirely justified.

"Behave yourself, and I won't have to" I replied

his lips pursed into a tight line.

I produced two other scarves and tied his hands to the armrests. Granted he could break free, but I was counting on him to cooperate, his curiosity would ensure that.

Being very careful not to touch him, I slowly walked back behind him, and whispered in his ear "Ready?" I warned as I licked down his neck from ear to his collar bone.

He drew in his breath through his teeth, the sound was delicious. I reveled in anticipation the sounds he would make once I really got started.

I kissed up the nape of his neck. He took slow deliberate breaths. I nibbled his ear while I moved around to the front, half kissing half licking my way along the edge of his jaw, to his chin, down his neck. To the hollow of his throat. Then I bit him, hard. He growled. The sound sent thrills through me.

"Bella" he warned, through clenched teeth

"Yes?" I replied innocently

"A little caution, please?" his tone was serious.

I didn't reply, instead I brought my mouth to his chest, and breathed my way down, every so often letting my lips brush lightly against his wintry skin. He shivered.

When I got to his hips I let my fingertips drag tantalizingly down his thighs to the inside of his knees. Pushing them apart, and placing myself between them . I kissed my way to the mid-point of his inner thigh, letting my hair brush against _him_, before working my way back to his knee, then to make sure my teasing was thorough, I did the same up the other thigh, only licking this time. Slow, deliberate curlicues. His breaths were shallower, quicker, and every-so-often hitching slightly.

My confidence boosted, I continued my snaking path up his leg. To his very _excited_ member. I pulled back my head, taking a long look at it. I had felt it before, cold, hard, but also very big. Suddenly I wasn't sure I could do what I was planning. Here I was kneeling on the floor between Edward's legs, as he sat absurdly beautiful and astoundingly aroused. And I was petrified, what if I couldn't do it? What if he didn't like it? The fears some rational, others insanely not, bombarded me from all sides.

I took a calming breath. Slow and deep. glad that Edward couldn't see my face which would have betrayed me. _I can do this,_ I chanted in my head, _for Edward_ I justified.

I poked out my tongue, and gently licked his tip. He hissed! I blew gently on the now wet end. His hands balled into fists, as he clenched his teeth and slowly opened his hands. I let his breathing resume to a more normal rhythm, before I very quickly licked him again, like a kid sneaking a taste of forbidden ice cream. The temperature was about right but the taste was infinitely better. A moan escaped his lips. I took him slowly in my mouth, and gently sucked on him, swirling my tongue around him.

"Ahh" he gasped.

I let myself increase both in rhythm and intensity. Edward's moans and soft cries, only encouraging me to continue.

"Bella" he moaned, in a warning. I could feel his release was near. I wanted to satisfy him, _completely._

When he was done, I kissed my way up his chest to his mouth. He kissed me hungrily. Like my previous activities had left him wanting. When the kiss broke he begged

"Please Bella, I need to touch you, to see you" his voice was husky.

"Hmm" I pondered, teasingly, as I moved to straddle him. "Not sure if I'm done with you yet." I stated

"Please" his voice was low and insistent. I found it hard not to be dazzled, even without the force of his eyes.

I answered by lowering myself onto him, letting just the tip of him in. Pressing my chest against his I whispered in his ear. All the while he squirmed beneath me, behaving himself quite well, all things considered. "Edward" I moaned into his ear "I want you" I completed.

Oops, too much. Instantly we were back against the wall, his hands pinning mine again,scraps of silk still falling to the ground. His hips against mine, grinding, pumping. Filling me. His lips crushed against mine. I could feel it deep in my core, sending out tingling pulses,before tightening into a hard electrified bomb, one that was sure to explode very soon. Both our breaths were coming in gasps, I buried my face into his neck and bit him again, he snarled, but his rhythm never slowed.

I could feel it now the edge of release, like balancing on the edge of a knife, only no matter which way you fell, it was ecstasy which awaited you.

Edward pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in quickly. And it was my undoing. I gushed, the waves crashing over me were so intense, I had half a mind to stay submerged.

My eyes rolled back into my head, and I heard Edward grunt, then shudder. And I knew he was in the same euphoric place I was.

We sank slowly to the floor, our lips finding each other along the way. Though our kiss was broken by my gasps for air.

"Edward" I finally managed, though my voice sounded small and weak. " That was..." I trailed off, what _was _ that? Of the two weeks we had been here, every time had been astonishing, but this was beyond all comprehension. I had no adjectives for this.

"I know" he agreed, sounding almost as breathless as I was. "You know, that was not very fair" he added in a chiding tone

I looked at his face worriedly, not because I feared retaliation, but because I was worried that I lacked the energy to be able to fully appreciate it.

He chuckled, no doubt reading the anxiety in my expression.

"Come love" he said, taking my hand as we both got up from the floor. He nodded towards the bedroom. I followed his lead, as he tucked me into the soft bed and hummed me to sleep.


	12. Ill?

**AN - I was so overwhelmed my the response to last chapter, that I made time to write. so here it is. hope you like it. **

**A big thank you to all those of you who took the time to review. you guys are the greatest motivators!**

When I awoke the sun was in my face. I was confused by the time of day, how long had I slept? I was sure it had been past midnight when I went to bed, now it was dawn, maybe I was wrong about the time, perhaps it had been much earlier when I went to bed.

I sat up, stretching and yawning, turning my head to look for Edward. He was standing facing the window -probably watching the sun rise- the instant that he heard me stir, he was by my side. Concern painting his face as he wrapped his cool arms around me. His expression did nothing to alleviate my confusion, if anything it only added to it. I tensed, perhaps someone was coming, maybe Edward wasn't simply enjoying the sunrise, but standing sentry. Even isolated as we were in this island paradise, I couldn't ignore that fact that _trouble_ had an uncanny way of finding me.

I pulled back slightly to better gauge his expression, but he didn't seem cautious, only worried. The embrace that he had me in was comforting, not protective. Exactly how he held me whenever I woke from a nightmare. That got me thinking, was I still dreaming? No. Had I said something in my sleep to alert him to some recent imagined horror? I couldn't _remember_ dreaming, at _all_. How odd.

"It's alright, I'm here, you can go back to sleep" he shushed. Rocking me gently.

"Huh?" I responded, bewildered "Why would I go back to sleep?" I asked. His expression changed to match mine.

"Bella, you've only been asleep about an hour" he stated matter-of fact. So I _had_ been wrong about the time. Only it was much later than I originally thought.

I considered this new information. If I only slept an hour, I should be exhausted, surprisingly I was not. In fact, I felt really well rested. Like I had slept for days. Weird. Well at least this explained his actions. He must have thought that I was simply waking from a nightmare.

Edward was looking at me warily, expecting a response no doubt. I wasn't sure what to say. So I just smiled and shrugged. He squinted his eyes at me, skeptical.

"So, What's the plan for today." changing the subject, my tone casual.

Edward wasn't going to be that easily swayed. "You aren't tired?" he queried

I shrugged again and shook my head. He didn't look convinced, but accepted my denial regardless.

"Well" he drew out the word "How about some breakfast" he offered.

I hadn't thought of it before, but now that he had mentioned it, I realized that I wasn't hungry either, although the last time I had eaten was yesterday evening. I should have been famished, especially after last night's _activities. _This day was turning out to be pretty strange, perhaps I _was_ still sleeping, and this was just a very vivid dream.

"No thanks" I replied, but it came out sounding more like a question. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Bella? Are you ill?" his voice was uneasy. Was I? I didn't _feel _sick. Nothing hurt, as far as I could tell. Now that I thought of it, I actually felt kind of _energized_. Like I could run a marathon or something, not that my equilibrium would allow that. So no. Definitely not sick, I decided.

"I don't think so, I feel great actually" I confessed. His face was aporetic. "So" I reminded. "What are we up to today?" repeating my earlier question.

"Anything you like" he smiled suggestively. He knew me so well. Or maybe he was giving me a hint.

"Hmm" I mused. I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted, well besides _that. _

I felt an enormous amount of pressure. Like the success of our honeymoon depended on it. Not that any activity we partook in, no matter how terrible, could ever spoil our moments spent here. No, the pressure came from the fact that this was our last full day here. Most of tomorrow would be spent packing, then we had a flight to catch at eleven. I frowned. How did the time pass so quickly? I Supposed we could always have another honeymoon, I mean how many times have Rosalie and Emmett been married? I doubted that it would ever be quite like this. Mainly cause the next time – If there were a _next time- _I wouldn't be human.

I regarded the subject with apprehension. I had a million worries, the pain, my pain causing Edward pain. Not being myself afterward. Charlie, Renee, my friends. _Hunting_. I was dreading that part. I wasn't great with blood, and after my transformation I would have subsist on it.

Dismissing the thought, well more like shelving it for later, I threw the ball back in his court.

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" I had an idea of what he would suggest

A huge smile spread across his face, his perfect teeth gleaming in a sun beam.

"There's something I want to show you, but" his smile faded. I guessed that it wasn't what I was thinking. But why the sudden change of heart he seemed so elated initially. I wondered what had him worried

"What?" I asked eager, impatient.

"Well, it involves" he paused " Running"

"On whose part" I interrogated

"Mine" his tone added the _of course_

"Okay" I agreed, my tone light, almost eager.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded

"Wow" he gaped

"What?"

"That was easy" he admitted

"Were you expecting a fight?" I said curtly

"Not a fight exactly, I was just prepared for more, uhm, coercion" he admitted

"You were going to dazzle me." I guessed. His mouth turned up into the crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to find another reason to dazzle me" I teased, trying to clear my head.

"I need a reason?" he said wryly, turning the force of his golden gaze upon me. My heart galloped, I could feel my mind turn to a swimming mass of incomprehensible thoughts.

He chuckled, then kissed me softly. I frowned, at my involuntary reactions to him, and shook my head to clear it. He laughed again. Let's see how well he does after I'm turned. Maybe it'll be _my_ turn to dazzle _him._ In any case, if we were going anywhere, I was going to need a shower.

I swung my legs off the bed, and pranced towards the bathroom, with an almost Alice-like grace.

Edward eyed me suspiciously from the bed

"What?" I asked, self-conscious

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, his voice skeptical again

"Super" I replied quickly "Why?" I asked suddenly worried

"That was really" he paused "Graceful, Bella" he declared amazed

"Thanks?" I said turning back to head into the bathroom, not sure if his statement was meant as a compliment or just an announcement of fact.

I was in the bathroom for just a moment when an idea struck me and I poked my face back around the door frame.

"You coming?" I called to Edward. His eyes widened for an instant, then he was by my side in a blink. Scooping me up into his arms as he pulled me in for a very deep kiss.

I pulled away gasping for air, as he walked us into the shower. His lips never leaving my skin. His kisses eliciting a moan, This is definitely the way to start the day, I thought.


	13. enchanted picnic

**AN- SORRY! I know it has been forever since I last updated, but I got sick, & I still have to winterize my house (put away all the outdoor summery stuff, preferably _before_ it snows this year) also I've had a hard time writing this chapter. I know you all love the lemons (I can tell because I get 3 times more reviews when I write lemony chapters) . but I'd like for this story to be slightly more than just smut. I promise that the next chapter will have a lemon**. **you'll understand why at the end. so without further ado. chapter 13**

Our shower was blissful. Anywhere else, our actions would have called for another one, in which time would actually be spent on the cleansing process, but I figured we had already thwarted water conservation efforts enough for one day.

We dressed, Edward suggesting that I wear pants & runners. I wondered where we were going? My curiosity raging by this point.

As was to be expected, the high duke of stubborn would not allow us to go anywhere unless I ate something first. Despite my insistence that I wasn't hungry. Exasperated, I finally caved, and had a peanut butter sandwich.

"Satisfied?" I mumbled petulantly around the last bite of my sandwich

"Yes" he answered. A smug grin on his face.

I scowled. Damn irresistible vampire. I thought scornfully

Edward had packed a lunch for me while I had been eating – okay truthfully it was way more than a lunch, it was a feast - and after brushing my teeth, he led us to the rowboat that was tied to the dock.

Once he was satisfied that I was well settled, we were off. Edward rowed, at what would be considered an almost lazy pace. Except for the fact that the bow of the bow was lifted slightly out of the water due to the speed at which we traveled.

Our conversation was light and trivial. Talking about everything and nothing. I loved that our relationship was so versatile. That we could go from an intensity that threatened to consume us to joking lightheartedly at the contestants of reality shows, who had deluded themselves into thinking they had any skill. Let alone extraordinary talents. Just thinking about it made me smile.

"Penny for your thoughts" he mused

I chuckled softly "Just remembering that contestant yesterday morning" I explained

he smiled wryly "The one who insisted that the judges were biased towards 'real' dancers"

I nodded. Still chuckling. Half in disbelief that not only had someone convinced this person to get up and audition, though clearly they had little - if any- more coordination and balance than I do. But then they had the nerve to tell the judges that it was 'unfair' that they only picked the dancers with talent. Clearly there were more _cracked_ people in this world than I had originally thought.

Edward rowed us to the sandy shore of some island. I hadn't even fully stood up when he took me in his arms and bounded lightly out of the boat.

"Did you expect me to let you to hike with soggy shoes" he explained after a shot him a questioning look.

So we were going to be hiking. I tried to fight the disappointment that swelled in me.

"Not very far" he said consoling. He must have seen it on my face. " _you_ won't be walking even half a mile" he qualified in an effort to motivate me. I didn't miss the emphasis on _you. _Implying that the total distance was definitely more than one half mile.

He extended his hand to me, and crouched down slightly so that I could climb onto his back. I was still not a big fan of running with Edward, but hiking wasn't very high up on my list either.

"Don't forget to close your eyes" he stated. I obeyed immediately, tucking my face into his cool shoulder, and then we were flying. I could feel the air whipping my hair around my head, as we traveled through the jungle at light speed. I almost expected to hear a sonic boom as we exceeded the sound barrier. But within moments I felt him slow, and then he very gently set me down.

I sighed as we started to hike. I wondered why Edward had not run us the whole way there. And when I asked him, he told me he'd explain when we arrived.

The path we took, -if you could call it that- was paved with the softest kind of moss-like plant, so soft beneath my feet, I would swear I was walking on pillows. The edge of the path, and hanging in a botanical curtain on either side, were the most colorful, beautiful & exotic flowers I'd ever seen. It was all very surreal. I almost expected Bambi to come out from behind them and begin speaking to me.

We hiked and Edward did not have to catch me, even once, even being distracted as I was with the fantasy land surrounding us. What the heck was going on with me?

Just when I started to doubt his judgment of distance, we emerged into what I was convinced was a magical place. It made everything I'd seen up to now bland and ordinary.

It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The only comparison I could think of was our meadow. Only instead of being secluded by trees this place was ringed by some sort of hanging vines, like a green curtain , dotted here and there with the most exotic of flowers. There was a lagoon, shimmering in an ethereal shade of green. No doubt caused by the light filtered through the vines. I would not have been surprised to see a mermaid surface.

I stood, frozen in my tracks, absorbing it all. Edward came up silently behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Enchanting isn't it?" He whispered softly in my ear. His cool breath tickling me.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked in amazement

"I stumbled upon it while I was hunting" he explained, thankfully leaving out the details which would undoubtedly ruin the enchantment this place held. "I thought you might like to see it"

I twisted in his arms so that we were facing each other. Stretching up on my toes, I lifted my chin to kiss him. A soft loving, appreciative kiss.

"I love you" he said, after we broke our kiss

"I love you too" I replied "More than you can imagine" I qualified.

His eyes brightened and he leaned down to give me another soft kiss. His cool breath washing over my face, causing me to swoon slightly.

He steadied me, and sighed in relief

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he lied

"Edward" I warned

"Fine" he gave in " I was relieved that you lost your balance" he explained

I shot him what was no doubt, a very perplexed look

"Your behavior this morning has had me a little, _anxious" _ he clarified.

Truth be told it had been troubling me too. But I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, or in this case a gift equilibrium.

"Worried, I wouldn't need saving anymore?" I teased.

He laughed. The sound rang like bells and echoed around in our vine enclosure.

He looked at me, expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said uncomfortably

"Still waiting for you to ask"

"Ask what?" I retorted, frustration coloring my tone.

He rolled his eyes " Why I made you hike"

Oh "I already figured that out" I explained

"Really? And what did you deduce" he asked casually, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"That you wanted me to see how beautiful this place is, and that if we ran I would have had my eyes closed and missed all of it" I said in one breath.

"Perceptive" he noted. "So" he implied, sweeping his hand around, asking my opinion.

"It's magical" I whispered.

He smiled, and set the bag with my lunch-feast down on the ground. I strolled to the water's edge, and looked down. It wasn't very deep. Maybe six feet, more in some places, less in others. The bottom glittered like it was made of precious gems, glints of reds and yellows reflecting up through the glass clear water.

"Care for a swim, love?" Edward purred in my ear, causing me to jump. His cool arms caught me before I could stumble in. I had been so mesmerized by the beauty of the lake I had not heard him approach. Then again even if I had been paying attention, I probably still wouldn't have heard him. He was stealthier than any cat.

"I didn't bring my suit" I said reluctantly.

He chuckled "Nor did I" he admitted suggestively, as he toyed with the buttons on my shirt, a sly smile playing at his lips.

"Why Mr. Cullen! Do you propose, that your wife _skinny-dip?_" I said in mock chagrin,. My eyes wide.

He chuckled, low and throaty. It was a delicious sound. And I almost gave up the ruse right there. As he gazed deep into my eyes. Dazzling me

"I would never jeopardize your propriety, my love" he stated. His voice smooth and velvety, as he slowly leaned in to kiss me. My eyes slid closed, almost melting. His cool lips brushed softly against mine. I felt my knees begin to wobble, and Edwards laugh roused me from my blissful state as he righted me.

"Forgot to breathe" I said sheepishly. The look on his face told me that he had figured as much.

"Are you still opposed to swimming?" he questioned.

"I never said I was" I corrected.

"Good" he replied as his toying with my buttons turned to unfastening. His golden eyes never leaving mine. Pop. One button. He leaned in and kissed right below my ear. Pop. Another button. His cool tongue traced the contours of my earlobe. Pop. My breathing growing more ragged with each button. Edward's teasing overwhelming me. Eventually I ran out of buttons, and I was grateful that Edward gave me a chance to catch my breath.

I decided that Edward would not be the only one _teasing_. I tugged on his shirt, un-tucking it from his pants. Biting my lower lip, I only hoped was seductively. I dragged my fingertips along the skin above his waistband. His lips curled up into that heart melting crooked smile of his. As I grabbed the edge of his shirt shimmying it up his torso inch by inch. He obligingly lifted his arm and ducked down so I could remove it. I dropped it tenderly onto the ground. I Then took a step back before undoing my own pants button. Keeping my eyes on his. His glance kept shifting from my face to my hands, as I slid my pants and underwear down my thighs. His breath was shaky now. I was thankful that I had already removed my socks and shoes. Or else my move would have been less effective as I stepped out of my pants.

Edward licked his lips, as he took in my now very naked form. I stalked towards him, and tripped. Edward caught me as usual, but my little game was ruined. I looked up at him, my face crimson.

"You are very fortunate, for this display of clumsiness, Bella" he informed me.

I furrowed my brow in confusion

"If you had continued, with your little scheme, I would have devoured you absolutely" he explained.

He removed his remaining clothing and stepped lithely into the water before turning to help me in.

The water was warm, though not quite as warm as the water on our beach, but that was probably due to the fact that here we were in the shade. We swam. Edward disappearing below the surface every so often, only to grab my legs from below. Causing me to squeal. He smiled delightedly even as I swatted at him.

I had been right about the depth, or close anyway. The water was just deep enough that I couldn't touch the bottom and keep my head out. Edward reached easily. So when my legs grew tired he held me against him. We kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other. As we swayed in the gentle tide. Eventually being human caught up with me, and as warm as the water was, I began to shiver.

Edward helped me out of the water, then like lightning he was gone.

Before could wonder where he'd gone to, he was back and was spreading out a large blanket on the ground for us to lie on.

We dried very quickly in the heat of the day. And so were soon able to get dressed.

Edward was completely clothed before I even turned my clothes right side out, so while I dressed he set out the food he had brought for me on the blanket.

Every 'picnic' dish possible was laid out on that blanket. Sandwiches, chicken, salads, cut veggies. You name it.

"Edward" I scolded. "there are too many people starving in the world, to be wasting all of this food on me"

He lowered his head bashfully "If I could read your mind, I would know what you wanted" he stated

"Or, you could ask." I corrected.

He looked up at me apologetically

"I do appreciate the effort" I said soothing. "When did you make all this?" I inquired, my voice incredulous.

"While you slept" he shrugged. I picked up a sandwich, and took a bite. While I was chewing, I noticed one small container, still closed, right by Edward. Everything else was out on display. Perhaps he had forgotten. Edward noticed my curiosity.

"Dessert" he explained. I narrowed my eyes. There were already fruit, and small cakes set out. What could he possibly have in that container that he wouldn't set out with everything else? Bella. Rein in the curiosity. I reminded myself. I settled for enjoying the rest of my lunch.

When I had had more that could possibly be good for me. I leaned back on my elbows and looked up at the canopy overhead. I had carefully avoided touching any of the other sweets. With the exception of a slice of watermelon, which was so incredibly ripe, it was sinful. I mused that Edward must be able to pick such perfect fruits due to his enhanced sense of smell. Knowing exactly which ones were ready, sweetened to perfection was really useful. For me anyway. Too bad I wouldn't be partaking in human food too much longer.

Edward looked up at the green roof with me. "Did you enjoy your lunch" he asked lightly

"Yes, Thank you"

"I hope that you have left room for your dessert"

"Oh but I couldn't possibly" I teased. Sitting up and placing my hands over my belly.

The light faded from his eyes slightly "For me" he pleaded

For him? What could he possibly have in that tiny container that he would beg for. Unless. no. it was not possible.

"I thought they were all finished" I said, guessing.

"I saved one" his smile growing

he handed me the container. Opening it as he did so. Inside was one perfect peach. So fragrant, even _I_ could smell it. My mouth began to water. And it was not for the peach, but for what would come afterwards.


	14. the peach

**AN- Okay so I know it's been forever since I updated. I have a really good excuse though. my laptop died. fortunately it was still under warranty. unfortunately it was gone for 3 weeks. I was just about to update when my screen went black & my pc went into an endless loop of rebooting. (never a good sign) after some useless phone time with tech-support, we dicovered 2 things, 1- my BIOS did not detect a hard drive & 2- I had lost everything. not only the latest chapter, but all my work files, & my book (yes, I'm writing a book) now you would say to yourself, Prairiesentry, didn't you back up your files? the answer is yes and no, the important one's (work) I had on a USB key, which I lost the week before. (lucky me) my book & music & this fanfic. gone forever. but on the plus side, I think this chapter is better now. that I've had more time to reflect on it.**

**so without futher ado - chapter 14 - warning this may be the last lemon for a while. sorry. the story needs to go somewhere. please R&R  
**

My eyes traveled slowly from the peach to his face, not sure what I would find there. Would his eyes be smoldering? Or did he simply give me the peach because he knew of my fondness for them, an act of kindness.

My question was answered by the burning lust in his eyes. The gold of them bright, liquid, from his recent hunt. But somehow also dark, with a fiery hunger in them, but not for my blood.

Without breaking our gaze, I reached into the container and gingerly lifted the peach out, and raised it to my lips. That's when the idea hit me. I could have a little fun with this, tease him a bit. A voice in the back of my head reminded me that a normal person, would _not_ tease a vampire. That it would end poorly. But I was not a normal person, normal people had a more heightened sense of self-preservation. Besides, Edward was no normal vampire either. Everything that had transpired between us up until this point proved that.

So it was with no hesitation – okay a little hesitation, my mind amended, I had no idea how to tease a vampire- that I put my plan into action.

I held the peach up, licking my lips, what I hoped was sensuously, before taking a bite. My eyes never leaving his. He swallowed, thickly. I smiled inwardly, taking another bite. I was also a little impressed with myself. It was working.

Somehow I had to come up with a plan in the time it took to eat this peach. Shouldn't be too hard, it was quite a large peach. No the tricky part would be to not make it look like I was concentrating really hard. That would spoil the effect, I was sure.

I racked my brain for ways I could turn him on – not that he wasn't already- a strip tease? No too cheap. I could talk dirty, but I really had no clue what to say, and I wasn't even sure if Edward _liked_ dirty talk. My mind was running in a thousand directions at once. Time was running out, I only had about three bites left, four if they were tiny, but that might be too obvious.

I noticed Edward swallow again, his fingers rubbing into his palms, as though his hands were sweaty. But that couldn't be right, he didn't sweat. I wondered what he was thinking. I'd never tell him, but sometimes I envied him his gift. Not so I could hear everyone's thoughts. No, that would be too distracting. I just wanted to hear his, so I would know what he really felt about things, what he fantasized about. It wasn't that I didn't believe what he told me. He didn't lie to me anymore, not since the time he whisked me off to Florida, under the guise of visiting my mom before the tickets Esme & Carlisle gave me for my ill fated eighteenth birthday expired. All because Victoria was in town searching for me. But Victoria was dead, and more importantly, he promised not to hide things from me anymore. But there are some thoughts that never get voiced. Well if I couldn't hear his thoughts, at least he couldn't hear mine either, it evened up the already out of balance playing field.

Time was up. I swallowed the last bite, and still had made no concrete decision as to my next course of action. I let my gaze trail down from his perfect face, to the divine marble planes of his god-like chest. To buy myself a little more time, I told myself. But it was more an act of self-indulgence, I could never get enough of him.

Suddenly, and I'm still not sure how it happened- okay, I know exactly how it happened- , I was on my feet a few meters away. In Edward's arms. He growled in his throat, low & sexy. My libido flamed, as though it were a chainsaw being ripped to life.

"Did you enjoy your little game?" he asked. His voice was rough, as rough as velvet could be.

"Game?" I asked innocently. Doing a mental rewind of my actions, not finding anything suspicious

"I think you get a _kick_ out of testing my self control" he stated. "How do you expect me to act like a gentleman when you tease me like that?" he purred, his lips now at my ear.

I relished the way his cool breath tickled

"Tease?" I repeated sheepishly. I knew he enjoyed when I ate peaches. What I couldn't wrap my head around was how _much. _

He didn't answer, he was too busy making my skin blaze as he traced his nose down my jaw. I felt my knees wobble. And heard his chuckle as he tightened his grip around me, holding me up.

There was a breeze, and I realized I was topless.

"Somebody is impatient." I whispered. He chuckled again

His icy touch, a nice balance to the heat of the air, trailed from my hair, where he had woven his fingers, down my neck and my back, finally resting on my hips. Where he began tracing along the waistband of my jeans. Back and forth he continued, his touch leaving fiery trails and making me shiver. Eventually stopping at the button in front. With a deft flick, he popped the button open and just as quickly I found myself stepping out of my pants.

"Edward, you..." I trailed off. My head was spinning too quickly for me to wrap my mind around what I wanted to say. Something about him still dressed? Maybe, I wasn't sure. But Edward without clothes sounded like a really good idea.

"Hmm?" he answered me, his circuit never faltering. As he continued to blaze a trail of kisses up and down my neck.

"Too, many, clothes" I managed to gasp out

"But Bella, you're practically naked" he pointed out innocently.

"Not me. You" I corrected

He pulled his face back so he could look into my eyes "I wonder who's fault that is?" he mused

I took the challenge. Grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. Before moving my hands to his waistband. Fumbling with the button.

"Who's impatient now?" he chuckled. But his hands were encouraging as they guided mine to his hips and sliding his pants down.

I appraised our situation. We were both scantily clad, in just underwear, my bra having disappeared somewhere, I was past caring. I had Edward – Naked Edward- and we were alone. Perhaps for the last time in a while. But I wouldn't dwell on that now.

Edward lay me down on a soft blanket. I wasn't sure where it had come from, but it was better than the bare ground, no matter how springy the moss was.

He knelt between my legs hovering over me. I ached to kiss him, settling for tracing the marble planes of his chest. His hands caressed down my sides to my hips. Grasping the edge of my panties, and sliding them down my legs. I blushed, embarrassed that they were wet. I saw his lips curl up into that heart melting smirk.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss then. It was so intense, so urgent, that I felt my heart stutter, stop, race, and flip in my chest. My lungs were burning by the time he pulled back, but he didn't stop kissing me.

He made his way down my body, with open-mouthed kisses, his tongue poking out every now and again, making swirling icy spots burn into my flesh.

When he got to my hips, he looked up at me through his lashes. His eyes molten. It was too much. I was already gasping for air. I had to remind myself to keep breathing. _In, hold it, one, two, out. _ I repeated the sequence a few times until I was sure I wouldn't pass out. Edward seemed to sense that I was overwhelmed, and waited patiently. Presumably for my heart rate to slow to a more acceptable speed.

Once he was satisfied that I wasn't about to go into cardiac arrest, he pressed his lips to my hip again. Nipping the skin there with his lips. Inching his way down, he moved to the softer skin of my inner thigh, nudging my legs apart a little with his knees.

Slowly-so slowly I wasn't aware at first that his mouth had traveled- he made his way back up. I felt my knees quiver. Anxious about what he was up to. This was uncharted water. Not because I didn't want to, but I would never _ask_. Just as I'm sure he would have never asked for the _little favour_ I did him yesterday. Although I was certain he enjoyed it. No, I wasn't anxious for me- though I wasn't sure what it would be like or how I would react- I was anxious because I wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.

I was pulled out of my worried ponderings, by his nose brushing against me. I felt his wintry breath on my burning hot center. I drew in a jagged breath just as his tongue darted out, flicking at my most sensitive spot. I shuddered as a bolt of electricity shot through my body at his touch.

He didn't stop. His tongue swirling and flicking. His lips nipping and sucking. I'm not sure I registered individual actions any longer, I was drowning in the absolute divinity of Edward's touch. I felt the ball form again, only this time it was rock hard. The pulsations overwhelming. I dimly sensed that my legs were shaking.

Edward flicked his tongue again, and I shuddered violently. Someone was moaning loudly, the voice in my head said it was me. Too blissful to be embarrassed. I moaned again, as Edward continued. The cool of his tongue doing nothing to quench the fire of my core. If anything it was fueling it.

The waves of pleasure were too much. I felt like I couldn't handle anymore. My eyes rolled back, my back arched. I whimpered. But Edward didn't stop. I felt myself tighten, the muscles burning with the intensity. And still he continued.

I felt my body turn to jelly briefly, before tensing again, with more force than before, and I silently wondered if someone could die from too much pleasure.

I was no longer riding the waves, I was crashing through them, barely keeping my head out. When I exploded. Every nerve ending going off at once. Stars behind my eyes. I heard myself cry out in ecstasy.

I spent an immeasurable moment like that, fireworks exploding from my body – at least it felt that way - before I remembered how to open my eyes again. When I did I was rewarded with a vision of my angel.

Edward hovered above me now, his eyes bright with excitement. His lips curled up into that crooked grin. I smiled weakly, and he pulled me into his embrace.

"I love you" I managed to whisper, once I had found my voice. I wasn't sure if I should thank him. Though what he did certainly merited it.

"_My _pleasure" he replied. Something about the way he put the emphasis on the _my, _made me think that he had enjoyed it too. I wasn't sure how to classify that information. But I filed it carefully away anyway for further examination. But not now.

Edward began to hum my lullaby, I felt my eyes flutter closed.

I Dimly registered two deep troughs dug into the ground on either side of me, before my vision faded completely. I couldn't remember them being there before. I didn't get a chance to explore the thought further because within seconds I was out.


	15. Over

**AN- first I have to send out a HUGE thank-you to my new beta rosalindleconte for her tireless efforts. I hope you're happy with what we've accomplished. I couldn't have done it without you! **

**second - for all those who reviewed, un gros merci (a big thank you)**

**last - for those of you who read this for the lemons... a warning. there may not be some for a while. the plot needs to develop a bit. **

**please R&R enjoy!  
**

I was having the strangest dream- not all that unusual for me, but this was one was especially weird: I was in a tornado. Not in the eye, where you are stationary and everything is swirling around you. But like a piece of debris, sucked up into the funnel, just waiting to be expelled out the top.

My hair whipped crazily around my head, tangling and stinging my face whenever it made contact. I felt the odd pull of the G-forces, as though I was on a ride at the fair—not really one of my favorite places.

I contemplated opening my eyes, but I thought if the wind was this strong, it would certainly not be a pleasant experience. Also I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see anything, which would make the experience all the more frightening.

This was definitely not one of my better dreams. For one, where was Edward? He is my perpetual savior - I was positive that he would never allow me to get anywhere _near_ a tornado, let alone sucked up inside it.

_Unless_...

I tried to cut off the thought, but it crept in anyway. Was Edward stronger than a tornado? This felt too real to be a dream. I quashed the fear and opened my eyes, slowly.

Relief washed over me when I finally did open them. I found myself in Edward's arms, and we were running. "Well," I thought, 'that explained the wind." But I was still confused. Where were we? I rifled through my memories, to find some clue as to why Edward would be racing me through the jungle at what felt like Mach 2 unless… was there a threat? Considering that it was me, it didn't seem all that far-fetched. I looked up into his face for confirmation, expecting his eyes to be hard and cold, his lips pressed into a tight line that was frightening but still unbelievably beautiful. His expression did nothing to alleviate my confusion, in fact, it heightened it. His face was exuberant. The look of excitement in his eyes could be likened to a kid on Christmas morning. I could only assume his exalted expression was because of the speed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Now that the fear of danger had been eliminated, I could no longer suppress my adoration. He looked down at me and slowed to a walk. A warm smile on his lips. His eyes still bright.

"Well, hello…" he crooned

"Hi," I whispered, my voice rasped. How long had I been sleeping? "Where are we going?" I asked impatiently, not able to contain my curiosity long enough to let him reply.

"Back…"

"Back where?" why was he being cryptic, I wondered

"To the beach house, Bella." he clarified.

If he were a typical seventeen year old boy (and not a 108 year old vampire who may as well have written the book on chivalry) there would have been a 'DUH' at the end of his sentence.

As it was, there was not – thankfully- I thought, but Edwardwas not your typical seventeen year old boy. He wasn't even a typical vampire, and for that I was truly thankful.

"Were you so impatient to go that you couldn't wait for me to wake up?" I chided, half teasing.

"Bella, you've been sleeping for fifteen hours," he replied.

I detected a hint of what sounded like relief, in his voice, that couldn't be right…

"Huh?", was my brilliant response. "I guess, I was catching up on the sleep I didn't get yesterday" I justified. But admittedly I was a little perplexed, too.

"That's what I thought, too" he agreed.

"So it _was_ relief I had heard," I thought to myself.

"So, what time is it" I asked

"We have to be at the airport in five hours" he said.

I noted he didn't reveal the actual time. That's fine I thought, I'm a smart girl – who happens to suck at math – I can handle simple subtraction. So our flight was at three, and we had to be at the airport two hours before. My mind stumbled through the rest.

"It's six am?" I asked in disbelief. I wasn't one to sleep in, but six was still pretty early. I suddenly felt enormously guilty. I'd just wasted the last day of our honeymoon. Without delay, fat, scorching hot tears poured down my face.

"Bella? What is it? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong?" Edward's voice was heavy with concern, and he spoke so quickly it was almost incomprehensible.

"It's over!" I wailed

"What's over, love. tell me." His voice, while still worried, had taken on a soothing quality.

After a couple of sobs, I managed to choke out a few words. "I'm so sorry, Edward"

"Bella, please tell me what's going on."

"I ruined it. Ugh! Why do I have to be human!" I sighed, exasperated.

He set me down on my feet, and gripped the tops of my arms, turning my body so that I was facing him.

"Bella, look at me" he said softly

I lifted my chin, just enough so that I could see his face through my lashes. Though the tears in them distorted my vision.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong?" his gentle voice pleaded.

"It's over" I repeated with a sigh

"What is over?"

"Our honeymoon… I wasted it"

He chuckled, causing me to scowl. He sighed and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, drinking in his heady scent. It always seemed to calm me.

He broke the silence first.

"Bella, you definitely did not _waste_ our honeymoon" he clarified before continuing "_I_ think, it was actually quite a success." At that he pulled my body away slightly, and gave me a sly wink. True to form, I blushed. He chuckled again, before motioning for me to get on his back.

We flew through the remainder of the forest. Edward's pace never slowed until we landed with a graceful leap into the boat – even with me, his larger than average backpack.

The boat barreled over the water like a torpedo. I should have been terrified, but I trusted him completely.

Once back at the house, Edward instructed me to wait in the boat. I complied somewhat perplexed, "weren't we in a hurry?" I wondered, didn't we need to pack? My concern was instantly converted to shock, as Edward returned moments later with both our suitcases in hand and a small backpack.

He had packed all of our things in the span of sixty seconds. Before I could even ask if he had remembered my toothbrush, we were rocketing through the water again towards the mainland.

The rest of our trip went by in a blur of wind and salt water spray, and before I knew it we were on a plane – in first class, of course – and headed home.

During the flight, I found myself getting anxious as each cloud we passed meant we were closer to home. It wasn't so much the weather of Forks. Strangely, I found myself actually starting to like the rain and cold. Not for it's physical properties, but because it was tied to so many pleasant aspects of my life.

No, I was anxious, because as we drew closer to home, we also got closer to my impending transformation, and final good-bye to my Father and all my friends - including Jacob, who unlike everyone else, would know exactly what was going on. I wondered if we would still be friends afterward, or if our many differences would mean we would not be able to spend any amount of time together like we used to.

Thinking of Charlie and Jacob brought a lump to my throat. Edward noticed me swallowing thickly, and gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. I felt tears well up into my eyes, as I pressed my face into his chest for comfort.

"We don't have to do it, you know. Not now, not ever, if that is what you want."

"You don't understand…I am not afraid of the transformation. It is the finality of the goodbyes that make me sad."

"Maybe now is not the time, though…maybe, in a few months.", he offered.

"Time will not change things, Edward." I tried to explain, though I sensed he didn't understand fully.

I had composed myself by the time the plane touched down in Seattle. Edward reminding me several times during my sobbing that we didn't have to do this. My response, the same each time. I wanted to, no _needed_ to be changed.

I had told him the truth, it _wasn't_ the transformation that I was afraid of -not that I was looking forward to the pain. It was the idea of never seeing my father -and Jacob- again, that pained me.

"I love you" I whispered to Edward, as we sped towards home.

"Me, too" He casually replied. But I could see concern growing in his eyes.

I knew he was still assuming that I wasn't ready. But I just couldn't find the words to explain it to him right. Perhaps, tonight when we were alone….

Charlie and the rest of my family would be waiting for us at the Cullen's house. So right now, my aim was to look like a typical newlywed, blissfully happy.

And so it was, with an almost giddy look on my face that Charlie saw me, as he pulled me from Edward's car. In an uncharacteristic display of affection, he picked me up and hugged me, almost too tight, before setting me back down, then blushing wildly.

" Missed you, Bells" Charlie muttered. Looking down, hands in his pockets.

"I missed you too, dad." I replied.

_And so the good-byes had begun_.


	16. Arguments and arrivals

**AN- Hello all, Sorry it took so long to update, you are a very loyal & patient bunch. I was away on a Cold Weather Instructors Course for a week in January, for the Canadian forces. Basically we spent 4 days 3 nights outside. (the weather ranged from -15oC to -38oC...without the wind chill factor!) it was an awesome experience. PM me if you want to know more, It's a story of it's own. so without further ado...Chapter 16! **

**again Thank you to my Beta Rosalindleconte**

16. Arguments and Arrivals

"And _I_ say we are not having this discussion _again,_" I said, Exasperated.

"Bella..."

"No." I took a deep breath, in an effort to remain calm. "Listen to me, Edward."

Edward had been relentless in his insistence that I remain human longer. His sole argument was "You are obviously not ready." My emotional display on our way home from our honeymoon, his very solid _exhibit A. _However,I refused to feel guilty.

I'd already lost count of how many times we've had this argument since we'd gotten back home. Emmett's comments of "Ooh, trouble in paradise?", didn't help the situation. Though even when Edward and I argued—which we had been doing a lot lately—it had absolutely no effect on the impossible way I loved him. And it definitely did _not _affect our physical relationship. If anything, I'd say the sex was even better–_if _that was even possible. Something about the anger-fueled tension combined with the insane amount of newlywed lust, made a very powerful combination in the bedroom. Or maybe it was just us? I mean was there any couple, ever, that had a love like ours? Not likely.

Even with all that though, I cannot truthfully say that I _enjoyed_ fighting with him. I missed our casual conversations, the playful banter, and the ease of just being together.

"We are going with the original plan" I said flatly. He opened his mouth to protest, but I continued, cutting him off. "We will be leaving for _Dartmouth,_" my tone twisted the word making it sound almost dirty "in two weeks. I will play my part for Charlie's sake_. As planned," _I said defiantly

"Do _I_ not have any say in this," he challenged spitefully. "What if I refuse?"

"Are you going back on your end of the bargain, now that I have met all of your conditions?" The thought twisted my stomach. This was the first time he'd ever played _that _card.

Dark thoughts—however irrational—spiraled around in my mind and I pictured myself going back to Charlie, my marriage over before it really began. I knew that this was just another squabble, and that Edward would love me no matter what, but that didn't stop my eyes from welling up. Edward noticed, and his tone and look were instantly altered.

"Love, please, I am sorry." He soothed. "I did not mean it like that" he explained

"How exactly _did_ you mean it then?" I said curtly, the hurt plain on my voice. His lips twitched. No doubt choosing his words carefully.

"I didn't mean it. I am sorry. That was immature. I am sorry" He repeated. His look was penitent.

"Edward, please believe me. This is what I want. I _am_ ready.", I declared, trying to sound confident.

"But, Bella, you're always so sad. I do not want you to be unhappy. Remember there is no going back." He warned.

"Edward" I said, exasperated. "Not every choice in life is _easy_" I stated. It bugged me that I sounded so _parental_. He opened his mouth and again, I cut him off.

"I have met all your demands and even some requests. " Raising my hand, I began counting them off on my fingers.

"I married you, I agreed to go to Dartmouth." _Eventually _I felt like adding

"I am giving you more time than I would like," My nineteenth birthday in two weeks, was instantly brought to mind. Edward knew how much I was dreading it's approach.

"I even accepted that ridiculously unnecessary _vehicle!" _I gestured towards the garage, rolling my eyes.

I had returned from my honeymoon, only to find an electric blue convertible, in my truck's usual spot in the garage. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice had helped him orchestrate that little _surprise_. It was a brand new – unsurprisingly- Mazda Miata. It was very sexy, not that I would ever admit that aloud, who knew what would happen if he found out I liked his gift.

While I awaited his response, he gazed into my eyes, and the beginnings of his crooked grin playing on his lips. I found myself trying to resist being dazzled. Suddenly, his head snapped up and a look of alarm flashed across his face briefly. It was quickly replaced by a serene mask. Before I could ask, Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, as though summoned.

"How much time," Edward asked. She didn't answer, but I saw Edward nod.

"Damn mind-reader," I thought enviously.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I entreated.

Edward and Alice exchanged anxious looks. Her lips quivered briefly and suddenly the whole family was there. I gave Edward a pleading look. He raised one finger, motioning for me to wait. I sighed. Everyone was looking at Alice. It dawned on me that what I had mistaken for a quiver, was her calling the family together.

Their faces were expectant, though with no trace of impatience. I supposed that when you are immortal and practically invincible, you could afford that luxury. When Edward began to speak, everyone's head snapped to him at once. No one was surprised. Edward often acted as narrator for Alice's visions. Usually when she was either still in the throes of one, or too dumbfounded by what she had just seen to speak.

"Someone is coming," he said. I noticed that his voice did not take on that detached sound like when he was translating for the wolves.

I bounced on the balls of my feet, unable to conceal my impatience. Edward noticed, and came to stand beside me, one arm snaking around my waist, while his other hand rubbed my arm soothingly. I thought I saw him look pointedly at Jasper for a moment. The sudden feeling of ease that spread through me, confirmed my suspicions.

"Someone is coming," He repeated.

"The Volturi?" Esme whispered.

Edward looked at Alice for confirmation. Her eyes squinted in concentration for a moment, before she shook her head. Everyone heaved a great sigh of relief. Everyone, that is, except Alice and Edward. Despite Jasper's powers, I felt a shudder of fear rip through my body,

It was Carlisle who spoke now. His voice was calm, measured. "Do we know who they are?"

"No one I've ever met," Alice replied.

"Can you see what they want?" Carlisle questioned her.

Alice's lips quivered again. My frustration was too great to contain any longer, and I lashed out. "Hey, remember me? The human." I growled. I took another calming breath. Before I began again "Will someone _please _tell me what's going on," I begged.

Edward turned to me. It seemed like years before he finally spoke and when he did, his voice was full of anguish.

"They're coming for _you_" he said.


End file.
